New World Civil War
by New World Saint Ghost
Summary: (Reboot version coming soon)


"And The Government of the People, By the People, For the People, shall not be parish from the Earth"- Abraham Lincoln during the Gettysburg Address speech on November 19, 1863. During the American Civil War

Saint Ghost Fanfic Copyright approval: Existing characters, storylines, or franchises on my Fanfic belong to their original creators, The Some of the storylines you see in my posts can be the same but they are in Saint Ghost style with changing and editing. so if anyone start talking Sh$t in the comments section, I have the copyright approval. PS I can't find the Artist and authors and put their source in the Link not because I am too lazy to do it, because I don't want to be on the Easter egg hunt searching for them

Chapter 1: United We Stand

(Ruby Rose's apartment in Manhattan, 1 week after The Umbrella Terrorist Attack)

Vol 1 Ruby: "What a beautiful day"

(She gets off her bed and walked to her bathroom, she brushes her teeth. Then a doorbell rings)

Vol 1 Ruby: "I'm Coming!"

(She walks to the Front door and She saw Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: "Hi Ruby"

Vol 1 Ruby: "For a second, I thought it's Jason. Please come in"

(Spider-Man enters Ruby's apartment)

Spider-Man: "Nice place you got there"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Thanks"

Spider-Man: "I was just wondering you would like to go to Washington DC today"

Vol 1 Ruby: "My teacher suggested that and I answered yes"

Spider-Man: "We are basically going on a Quinjet"

Vol 1 Ruby: "We?"

Spider-Man: "Mark, Stark, Steve, You, Me, and Chun-Li"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Are we going to see the president?"

Spider-Man: "I wish we could but no. It's about the Registration act"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So Congress is debating about the act because I was responsible for the terrorist attack last week"

Spider-Man: "It's not worse then 9/11"

Vol 1 Ruby: "What's 9/11?"

Spider-Man: "Ohhhh. So Steve hasn't talk to you about that?. Can we go to Stark Tower and not talk about 9/11 because it kind of horrible what happened on that day?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Sure"

(The Scene changes to Vol 1 Ruby and Spider-Man entering the Quinjet. They take a seat, Iron Man and Captain America appears along with Invincible and Chun-Li)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Can someone tell all of us why were going to Washington DC?"

Iron Man: "Congress is debating a new bill, The Superhero Registration Act. It would require all heroes to register with the government, whether they want to or not"

Captain America: "Which would mean the politicians get to tell us who the bad guys are. We need to make sure This thing doesn't happen"

Iron Man: "That why We are going down to Washington. Bruce Wayne and I been offered a chance to testify before a Congressional Subcommittee"

Captain America: "And I'm going to rally the people down there. We need to get a grassroots resistance movement going before the SRA can gain any momentum"

Iron Man: "We wanted you to come along with us just in case if there's any trouble"

(The Quinjet takes off)

Spider-Man: "So you are a interpol cop?"

Chun-Li: "a officer"

(1 hour later. Spider-Man is still having a conversation with Chun-Li but Iron Man interrupt them)

Iron Man: "We're coming up on D.C., team. But the situation has radically changed during our flight. And not for the better. The city just came under attack by an unknown terrorist force along with HYDRA and LEGION. We're going to coordinate defense efforts with SHIELD and Blackwatch, Buckle up and ready for anything"

(The Scene changes to the Quinjet landing near the Capital hill, It's a Warzone and a SHIELD Soldier is thankful for what he is seeing)

SHIELD Soldier: "Finally!. Some back-Up!"

Blackwatch Soldier: "We need to get the senators into the evac helicopter but the zone is too hot, take them out"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Ok. Sounds easy"

(The Quinjet Team defeated so many HYDRA, LEGION, and a unknown terrorist force. Chun-Li walks up to a unknown soldier who is knocked out, takes look at the logo and she is shocked)

Chun-Li: "I think I know about this unknown terrorist force"

Invincible: "Who are they?"

Chun-Li: "Shadaloo. But they are wearing different outfits which is strange"

Invincible: "A criminal organization turning to be a terrorist organization?"

Chun-Li: "I don't know but I think Bison behind all this"

(Suddenly a HYDRA Soldier was about to shoot at Chun-Li but she was killed by Deadpool)

Deadpool: "I was enjoying a peaceful vacation until you assholes ruined it all"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Deadpool?!!, where have you been?"

Deadpool: "Me and Dante were saved by Morrigan and Now they are having a love relationship"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Good but The Shadaloo is attacking Washington DC for unknown reason"

Deadpool: "The Shadaloo?!, The group from Street fighter?. I always want to kill one of those freaks"

(Dante and Morrigan appears)

Dante: "We were attacked by HYDRA moments ago"

Morrigan: "We need to find out who's commanding this attack"

Deadpool: "Can We join the fun?"

Spider-Man: "Sure, but don't steal my jokes"

Deadpool: "Fine, as long I get the keys to the Stark Tower executive washroom"

(Suddenly A SHIELD military vehicle appears and Maria Hill Get out of the vehicle)

Maria Hill: "I'll take things from here. Titanium Man or Bison seems to be behind all this. They just made off with some senators and took them Underground. We'll defend the capital. You get down to the subway and pursue those maniacs"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Ok. Contact us if you encounter more trouble"

Maria Hill: "I'll keep you in mind, Now Go!"

Deadpool: "To The Subway we go!"

(The Quinjet Team enter to Subway, They Fight their way to food court section of the subway)

Deadpool: "If We see titanium man, can we make him say moose and squirrel?"

(They saw A LEGION Soldier using a senator as a human shield and he enters the door with the hostage)

?: "Da, Americans. Your precious Representative is safe for now"

(Titanium Man appears)

Titanium Man: "Do you have courage to save him?. Let us see"

(Titanium Man destroys half the Food court and he leaves but A lot of Russian mercenaries appears)

Chun-Li: "Now we got Russian mercenaries now?"

Invincible: "But at least we're not at war with the Soviet Union"

Vol 1 Ruby: "What's The Soviet Union"

Spider-Man: "Fight Russian baddies, ask questions later"

(They Fight their way to the parking lot. They saw 2 Russian mercenaries and Titanium Man)

Titanium Man: "We will bury you!"

(1 Russian mercenary fires a RPG and destroys the exit where The Quinjet Team came from)

Titanium Man: "let us dance, Americans"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I'm basically from Vale which is a kingdom/City and it's not a part of The USA"

Titanium Man: "But you still support America, My Little red riding hood"

(After a short huge battle, Titanium Man makes a escape)

Titanium Man: "Follow me. "Heroes". If you dare!"

(He flys up the roof. The Quinjet Team rescued the senators)

Senior Lieber: "Senior Lieber, From New York State, good to meet you, You've done us a great service. You Heroes are okay in my book, maybe we should put this Registration business on hold"

Vol 1 Ruby: "That Great. I hope the politicians on Capitol Hill agrees with your opinion"

Senior Lieber: "We all need heroes, Maybe I can ask Rooster Teeth to support my opinion on superheroes. Well, best of trying to catch that maniac. Like our state motto says, "Excelsior""

Deadpool: "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Senior Lieber: "You don't look like the voting type"

Deadpool: "Agreed because I never like Trump and he wants to close down the taco business. Hey guys, Me, Dante, And Morrigan takes these Seniors back to the Capital. Get that Russian guy a taste of his own medicine"

(The Quinjet exit out of the subway and they go to the Lincoln memorial site)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Who is Abraham Lincoln?"

Invincible: "He is the President during the America Civil War and he ended slavery"

(Suddenly they Hear a voice)

?: "Americans!. Your deaths await you here"

(Titanium Man appears)

Titanium Man: "You are once again a nation divided, Only this you will fall"

Invincible: "before we fight, Why is the Shadaloo, HYDRA, and LEGION attacking Washington DC?"

Titanium Man: "Bison, Madame Hydra, The Morningstar, and me Heard about the act, we have attacked your country so you can be divided again"

(After the first short fight, Titanium Man is not ready to give up)

Titanium Man: "When this is done, no one will ever trust you "Heroes" again"

(After the second short fight, Titanium Man's suit began to malfunction)

Titanium Man: "My suit is malfunctioning!"

(he is crawling back to the statue)

Titanium Man: "You. You think you're won, but you haven't. You'll soon see, you've already lost everything"

(He pass out)

(2 Hours later, The Ministry of Doom HQ)

Doctor Doom: "Is the Attack on Washington DC a success?, Bison"

M.Bison: "No. but we are almost close to start a Superhero Civil War"

(Cinder enters and brings with bad news)

Cinder: "I am Sorry, Victor"

Doctor Doom: "You failed your mission?"

Cinder: "Mercury and Emerald refuse to join us. When I threaten them to join us, their children attacked me but I escaped"

(Apollyon enters)

Apollyon: "I have found Robert hunter who has the power to Turn himself into a living bomb"

Doctor Doom: "Good. How can we make his explosion to be bigger?"

(Wesker enters with a Mutant Growth Hormone pill)

Wesker: "With this pill. If Nitro uses his powers The pill inside his body, he could destroy any city or town"

Doctor Doom: "Cinder, I have a Task for you"

(Stanford, Connecticut)

(Cinder is driving to the home of Cobalt Man, Coldheart, Speedfreek, and Nitro. She is wearing a delivery suit and she has a package of beer with the MGH inside)

Cinder: "I hope the pill works"

(She poison the all Beer with the MGH, Then she takes the package and walks to the front door, She rings the doorbell and Nitro opens the door)

Cinder: "Did you order this package of beer?"

Nitro: "Fu$king finally"

Cinder: "That will cost $50"

(Nitro pays Cinder $50 and He takes the package. Then he noticed Cinder's burnt skin)

Nitro: "Are you super villain?"

Cinder: "No, I are used to work as a firemen and The house we were hosing down killed the rest of my skin. And I were tired from fireman to delivery woman"

Nitro: "I see"

Cinder: "have a good day with your package"

Nitro: "Don't tell me what to do"

(He Close the door and Open the package. He drinks beer not knowing the MGH inside)

Nitro: "Tasted like sh$t but whatever"

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Divided We Fall

(Washington DC, Capitol Hill)

Bruce Wayne: "-and so to answer your question, Senator Hughes . In spite of these recent events, I don't believe forcing super heroes to register with the government is the answer. This law would split the hero community right down the middle. With consequences I'm not sure any of want to ponder"

Senator Hughes: "You make a good point but we disagree with you, Mr. Wayne. We have to make this act a law"

Bruce Wayne: "But-"

Senator Hughes: "This meeting is now over"

(Senator Hughes and the other senators went back to their offices but she walks to Madame Hydra, Then Hughes whispered something to her ear)

Senator Hughes: "Hail Hydra"

(The Scene changes to Bruce Wayne getting in a limousine and Captain America with Tony Stark is there)

Captain America: "Was that really your best shot?"

Bruce Wayne: "Senator Hughes disagree with me"

Captain America: "Maybe I'll need the practice. Maybe we all will"

Tony Stark: "Don't be so melodramatic. This whole thing would affect you least of all. You're already deputized"

Captain America: "You almost sound like you agree with them, Tony. This Registration Act would tear down everything we've done, destroy a century-old tradition of-"

Tony Stark: "We are trying to save it, Steve. As much of it as I can, anyway. Don't you see where this is going?. if there's a event like Umbrella, Congress is just going to sign the act and Turn us all into criminals, hunt us all down-"

Captain America: "No. They won't, Tony"

(Captain America get out of a limousine)

Captain America: "not in my country"

(The Ministry of Doom HQ)

Doctor Doom: "Did you complete your task?, Cinder"

Cinder: "I did it just like you ask"

(Agent S enters)

Agent S: "Victor, A special live episode of The New Warriors just came out on the big screen of your bar"

Doctor Doom: "I do not care about a television show"

Agent S: "No. The New Warriors are battling Nitro and his friends"

Doctor Doom: "Let me see"

(Agent S leads Doctor Doom and Cinder to The Bar section and his soldiers is watching The show)

Doom Soldier 1: "I want to see the fireworks"

Doom Soldier 2: "I always wanted to see Heroes die on television"

(The TV shows Speedball knocking out Coldheart)

Speedball: "I've got Coldheart. You guys!. Hey, somebody snag Nitro. He's Rabbitting!"

Namorita: "Don't worry, Speedball, I'm on him"

(Namorita flies into Nitro Who was running away into a school bus)

Namorita: "On your feet, Nitro. And don't bother trying any of your stupid exploding tricks"

(She picks up Nitro by the shoulder)

Nitro: "Oh, baby. Don't you even know?. You're playing with the big boys now"

(Nitro uses his powers and destroys Stamford like a nuclear bomb. Then The TV channel is scrambled and everyone cheered for what they saw on TV)

Doctor Doom: "We are proud for what we done today, gentlemen. Breaks over and turned to your post for more information"

Doom Soldier 1: "Of course. Sir"

(The Scene changes to the Connecticut church, 1 Day later. Everyone was there including Tony Stark and Persephone)

The Priest: "And so we ask you, Lord, for your mercy, not only for the souls of the Children who perished, but for the Super-People whose carelessness caused this tragedy"

(after the priest was done, everyone was walking out of the building)

?: "Tony Stark?"

(Suddenly a Woman spit on him)

?: "You Filthy piece of Crap!"

Security: "Ma'am, please. We're gonna have to ask you to leave"

?: "Leave What?, My own Son's funeral?, Stark's the one you should be dragging away"

Tony Stark: "Ma'am, I appreciate that you're upset, but I have nothing to do with the new warriors"

?: "oh, yeah?. And who finances the Avengers?. Who's been telling kids for years that they can live outside the law as long as they're wearing tights?"

Security: "Somebody get her outta here"

?: "The Blood of my little Damien is on your hands right now"

(She walks away)

(The Scene changes to the news)

Rebecca Chang: "-Following last week's devastating explosion, Congress has rushed though passage of the Superhero Registration Act. With the President expected to sign the Act into-"

(SHIELD Hellcarrier, above New York City)

Maria Hill: "Captain"

Captain America: "Commander Hill"

Maria Hill: "With SRA almost becoming a law, SHIELD will supported and make sure every superhero sign the act, including your student"

Captain America: "She is not a US Citizen. With Beacon Academy destroyed, I was chosen to be her mentor and teach her the ways of the Superhero including our history of this country"

Maria Hill: "But you do realize that She has 2 moms, one who is been dead and the other one was gone rogue. A Single dad with a drunk bird uncle, A dog named Zewi, and a Half sister used to be funny now she still rehabilitate from the Soul Stone"

Captain America: "Yes, you are correct. I have met her father and her sister but not her dog"

Maria Hill: "Then she needs to step into our world. And you will forced her to register"

Captain America: "That's not gonna happen, commander"

Maria Hill: "Too bad, you got to do it because of Stanford"

Captain America: "This is just completely insane, Hill. I won't force my student to register"

Maria Hill: "I'm sorry. Was it not clear I was giving you an order?"

Captain America: "You're asking me and my student to arrest people who risk their lives for this country every day"

Maria Hill: "No. I'm ordering you to obey the will of the American people, Captain"

(A Group of SHIELD Soldiers with Tranquilizer weapons appear)

Maria Hill: "Either you us bring them in, or we'll bring you in"

Captain America: "Weapons down, gentlemen, or I-"

Maria Hill: "Tranq darts!, NOW!!"

(SHIELD Soldiers fire their weapons at Captain America but he jumped out the window and landed on a SHIELD jet, almost hitting the pilot)

Captain America: "Keep us moving, Son. If you want to stay conscious"

(The Jet with Captain America on it flies away)

Maria Hill: "You idiot, We were trying to save lives"

(The Scene changes to the White House, The US President is looking outside of the window seeing a lot of protesters about superheroes)

US President: "Of all the people to go underground, Captain America?. Now every superhero who disagrees with Act Suddenly has a Leader. Maybe we should hold off until-"

Vol 5 Yang: "That won't be necessary, Mr. President"

Iron Man: "Registration can go forward as planned, We'll take care of Captain America"

(The Scene changes to Stark tower where all the superheroes in the country watches the news)

Rebecca Chang: "-and with the passage of the Superhero Registration Act earlier this week, Super Heroes around the country are being forced to choose a side. Do they register with the government to uphold the law, or become part of an Underground resistance movement?, so far-"

(Young Omni-Man pauses the news and turn around to Vol 1 Ruby and Penny)

Young Omni-Man: "well I guess we have to register or SHIELD is going to throw us into jail"

Vol 1 Ruby: "You almost sound like my sister, we had a argument about it on the phone before the news"

Penny: "I'm feeling emotion that I don't want to register"

Young Omni-Man: "I'm sorry but we have to follow the law. I wanna talk to Mr. Fantastic about it. But he's too busy arguing with Falcon over there, maybe you can break into their Little argument and get some sense out of them"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Penny walked to Mr. Fantastic and Falcon, they are still arguing)

Mr. Fantastic: "-Understood your skepticism, Sam. But you have to believe me. I've crunched the numbers, and we absolutely can't rebel against the government on this. If we do, the consequences-"

Falcon: "Can't be any worse than burning the Constitution"

Mr. Fantastic: "You're exaggerating. This is a temporary measure, Once things settle down-"

Falcon: "I am not buying it, Richard. And I can't believe someone as smart as you would"

(Mr. Fantastic noticed Vol 1 Ruby and Penny)

Mr. Fantastic: "Oh. Hello, Good timing. Perhaps you can talk some sense into Sam, here. He and Kara seem determined to get arrested"

Falcon: "He The one Who need to talk some sense, but good luck"

(Mr. fantastic and Falcon walk away)

Vol 1 Ruby: "I'll talk to Sam and you would talk to Reed about The SRA"

Penny: "Ok, friend Ruby"

(Vol 1 Ruby walked to Falcon, Supergirl, Da.V, and Hawkeye)

Supergirl: "-Sure you can get us to Cap without leading them right to him?"

Falcon: "Don't Worry, The surprise party is going to be here when SHIELD forced us to Register"

Da.V: "But What about the rest?, how can we convince-"

Hawkeye: "They have to make their own choice. Stark, Richards, and Nelson are obviously a lost cause, but maybe-"

(They noticed Vol 1 Ruby)

Hawkeye: "Hi Ruby. did you made a choice?, because SHIELD is not giving us more time to sit on fence"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Much so I love to follow the law, I can't. Captain America is my mentor, I am not turning against him"

Falcon: "Good, Because we got a plan"

(The Scene changes to Penny walked to Mr. Fantastic, Cyborg, Young Omni-Man, and Chun-Li)

Mr. Fantastic: "-and so in a worst case scenario, we'd find ourselves in the equivalent of a Superhero Civil War"

Chun-Li: "Heroes so busy fighting each other, the criminals get a free pass"

Cyborg: "Exactly, That's where the Thunderbolts and Suicide Squad would come in, Chun-Li. They will help SHIELD keep crime under control while we focus on-"

(They noticed Penny)

Young Omni-Man: "Are you still half-cocked like Falcon and Supergirl over there?"

Penny: "Yes. Because I don't want to turn against my friend"

Mr. Fantastic: "Well I know what you doing, don't do it. Because if you were reject the act, Your father is not gonna be happy with your decision"

(Penny and Vol 1 Ruby meet up)

Vol 1 Ruby: "So They are joining the resistance movement and I'm in because I am not turning against my teacher"

Penny: "I'm with your decision, Friend Ruby"

(Suddenly 2 SHIELD Soldiers appear)

SHIELD Soldier 1: "All Superheroes, The Registration Act is in effect. You are now required to meet Commander Hill and register your identity with SHIELD"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "And If You register to SHIELD, You get free discounts on all available stores in America including Dunkin' Donuts and A Coffee mug that says I Register"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Penny are now waiting in line to Register, it's their turn now and they saw Maria Hill)

Maria Hill: "Mrs. Rose, would you and your friend to Register and please don't be like your teacher?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Ok"

(Before Vol 1 Ruby picks up a pen to Register, Suddenly a Explosion happens on the Wall, Gwen-Pool and Red Hood comes out of the destroyed wall)

Red Hood: "Come over here, Ruby"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Penny runs to Red Hood and Gwen-Pool, They escape Stark Tower and Red Hood pulls out a teleportation Device and they ended up in the abandon LEGION base)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Where are we?"

(Captain America appears)

Captain America: "Welcome to the Resistance"

End of Chapter 2

Post Chapter ending

(NYC dojo, 2 Days after the attack on Stark Tower)

Vol 5 Yang: "Hello!, is anyone here"

?: "Yes"

(Jeane appears an offer to shake hands but Vol 5 Yang refuse the offer)

Vol 5 Yang: "I do not care who you are, Criminal scum"

Jeane: "I want to talk to you about something"

Vol 5 Yang: "I don't care at all"

Jeane: "This is about your half-sister"

Vol 5 Yang: "You're basically with the rebels?. I talk to her and she wouldn't listen to me about Registration-"

Jeane: "I get it. Your half-sister Ruby is not actually your sister"

Vol 5 Yang: "What are you saying?"

Jeane: "I learned that lesson years ago when my half brother killed me. When your father abandoned your mother to run off to another woman and they has children, that does not mean they are family"

(Suddenly a 10 minute of silence for Yang)

Vol 5 Yang: "I think you are right. If my half-sister is not my actual sister, what should I do?"

Jeane: "Kill her when you encounter her"

Vol 5 Yang: "I think you are right, Ruby is no longer my sister. I had a vision when I touch Soul stone, no more conflict, no more racism, no more violence, no more crime, no more heroes and villains try to stop me, I end those things. After I kill my sister, I will go on a quest to bring a New world Order to this universe and no one is going to stop me"

Jeane: "Cool story. But I'm not interested of your vision"

Vol 5 Yang: "Then The next time we meet, I will Kill your"

Jeane: "fine by me. And before leave, can we have a warm-up?"

Vol 5 Yang: "You mean fight?. Ok but I will not kill you and if we meet again I will kill you"

(Jeane and Vol 5 Yang fight. ending the post chapter ending, stay tune for chapter 3)

Chapter 3: A Civil War

(The Baxter Building, Home of the Fantastic four)

(Vol 5 Yang enters The Richards's Lab, Mr. Fantastic and Cyborg are working on something)

Vol 5 Yang: "What are you geniuses are working on?"

Mr. Fantastic: "We are working on a special prison for Rogue heroes we capture"

Cyborg: "The Prison is called 42, Tony and Reed came up with the idea"

Vol 5 Yang: "Where is your wife?"

Mr. Fantastic: "She has taking the kids to see a movie"

Vol 5 Yang: "Your brother-in-law?"

Mr. Fantastic: "Recovering in the hospital"

Vol 5 Yang: "Ben?"

Mr. Fantastic: "He is not here"

Cyborg: "Oh, Since you are here. I like to show you something?"

(Vol 5 Yang follows Cyborg to a huge box)

Vol 5 Yang: "Seriously?"

Cyborg: "Take a look inside"

(Vol 5 Yang Open the box and saw Nanotechnology inside)

Vol 5 Yang: "so were you supposed to do with them?"

Cyborg: "We are working on it"

(The Scene changes to Jaune hunting some ducks with a shotgun in Illinois forest)

Jaune: "I need a goddamn drink"

(He goes to his cabin and Saw Iron Man sitting on his couch)

Jaune: "Who the hell are you?!"

Iron Man: "Iron Man but my name is Tony Stark"

Jaune: "I don't care who you are, Just leave"

Iron Man: "I want you to register"

Jaune: "I don't care about any laws, I came to this forest to die"

Iron Man: "Why?, because you are isolated from the world"

Jaune: "Because I failed at everything!, I couldn't save Beacon!, I couldn't save Pyrrha!, I couldn't save my own goddamn team!. I fail the world and I'm dying with it"

?: "That's not true"

(Pyrrha enters and Jaune dropped his beer bottle, He cries)

Jaune: "How?!!, you're dead"

Pyrrha: "I used to be but not anymore"

(Pyrrha and Jaune hug each other)

Pyrrha: "I miss you so much"

Jaune: "Where is your semblance?"

Pyrrha: "It's gone and I'm used to it"

(The Scene changes to Invincible and Atom Eve entering The secret underground base of the Global Defense Agency and Cecil is waiting for them)

Cecil: "It's been A while, Mark"

Invincible: "This is about the Registration Act is it?"

Cecil: "Yes, follow me"

(Invincible and Atom Eve follows Cecil to The White room)

Cecil: "With The Registration Act-"

Invincible: "Me and Eve Will not register"

Cecil: "Then you are a criminal"

Atom Eve: "Mark is right, We not going to register but we also not fighting the government"

Cecil: "Why?, Because Mark confront me about the-"

Invincible: "The Past is Past, Cecil. I have learned my past after the Convergence. Me and Eve would be going underground, Don't try to find us, we're not involved of a superhero Civil War"

(They leave the Pentagon and Shaundi is waiting for them)

Shaundi: "Mark, Eve"

Invincible: "We told Cecil that we are not-"

Shaundi: "I know, Blackwatch is not involved of a superhero Civil War"

Atom Eve: "So you're not going to arrest us?"

Shaundi: "No. there is something going on, Why?, let me show you"

(Shaundi pulls out a teleportation device and now they ended up in secret Blackwatch HQ)

Shaundi: "Don't worry, SHIELD and GDA Will not find us here"

(Shaundi Leads Invincible and Atom Eve to a special jail cell which includes Nitro hooked up into a special machine)

Atom Eve: "Your found him?"

Shaundi: "Yes. turns out he didn't mean to kill all those people in Stamford"

Atom Eve: "But News just said-"

Shaundi: "Do not believe everything on the news, We has found evidence that caused Nitro's Powers"

(Shaundi show them a beer bottle)

Atom Eve: "What's so special about beer bottle?"

(Shaundi pulls out a magnifying glass and showed them a MGH DNA inside)

Invincible: "Do beer companies put in pills?"

Shaundi: "No, Cinder Fall did it but we are certain that she is working for someone or some group"

Invincible: "So what should we do?"

Shaundi: "I'm sorry but you have to live here until we stop someone or a group who started This Civil War"

?: "It's Doom"

(The Thing enters)

The Thing: "I'm putting my money on Doctor Doom, has to be the one who started the Civil War"

Atom Eve: "I thought you left the United States"

The Thing: "I was but Blackwatch found me and they needed my help"

Shaundi: "Invincible, Atom Eve, and Ben. We are not the only ones that think Stanford was set up, there are thousands of superheroes and soldiers who thinks like us, we need to find them before SHIELD and The resistance movement find them"

(Shaundi leads Invincible and Atom Eve to a Rec Room and Chris Redfield, Alice, Nora Valkyrie, Silent Wolf, and a Man wearing a military spec ops outfit sees them)

Shaundi: "When the president of the United States of America won't believe us then we will show them that we are not wrong"

(Shaundi Leaves)

Nora Valkyrie: "Yayyyyy!, someone who is totally wearing pink. Sister!"

(Nora runs to Atom Eve and hugs her tightly)

Atom Eve: "I am not your sister"

(Atom Eve noticed the man)

Atom Eve: "What's your name?"

?: "Specter. that all you need to know, Samantha Wilkins"

Atom Eve: "How do you know my real name?"

Specter: "Shaundi told me"

(The Scene changes to The underground resistance)

Vol 1 Ruby: "How did you find this place?"

Captain America: "Persephone helped us"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Oh and Who are these guys in military armor?"

Captain America: "EX-SHIELD Soldiers Are now called The White Star, in my Honor"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So what our Beliefs about The SRA?"

Captain America: "Convince the public to repeal that law by remaining steadfast, and by showing everyone what it really means to be a hero"

Falcon: "We have a lot of operations in the United States, So you can Count on being asked to help out. Real soon"

Captain America: "Meantime, This abandoned LEGION hideout is now your home for the time being"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Ok, I'm gonna check my new room"

Captain America: "Before you checked your new Room, Your Dad give me a present and he says it's for you"

(Captain America gives a present to Vol 1 Ruby and she opened it. It was Zewi, her favorite dog of all time)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Zewi!!!!!!!"

(Zewi jump out of the box)

Red Hood: "I didn't know you have a dog"

Penny: "He looks so cute"

Supergirl: "I'm actually a cat person but whatever"

Falcon: "is anyone here is allergic to dogs?"

(A White Star Soldier sneezed)

White Star Soldier: "kind of but no"

Captain America: "Instead of taking your dog to the Vet which brings attention to SHIELD, our doctors would check up Zewi just in case if he is sick"

Gwen-Pool: "Can I hold your dog?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Sure"

(Vol 1 Ruby gives Zewi to Gwen-Pool)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Do we have any information about the Pro-Reg forces right now?"

Captain America: "No but we hired 2 Moles to spy on them and also to not blow their cover"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Ok"

(Vol 1 Ruby went to her new room)

Vol 1 Ruby: "It's so gorgeous"

(Red Hood enters)

Red Hood: "I was just checking on you"

Vol 1 Ruby: "That OK"

(The Scene changes to The Pro-Reg forces in the SHIELD Hotel/HQ Tower)

(Iron Man leads Jaune and Pyrrha to their room)

Iron Man: "This is where you'll be living here together"

Jaune: "Thanks Tony for turn my life over to Registration"

Iron Man: "Actually I'm the face of Pro-Reg"

(Iron Man leaves)

Jaune: "So What now?, Pyrrha"

Pyrrha: "Let's finish what we started"

Jaune: "What do you mean?"

Pyrrha: "I'm going to change so wait here about 10 minutes"

Jaune: "Ok"

(Jaune wait for 10 minutes and Pyrrha now wearing sexy clothing comes out)

Pyrrha: Now what can I do for my knight in shiny armor?"

(Jaune is nervous to say something because what he is seeing right now and he doesn't want to screw this up)

Jaune: "A Game?"

(Pyrrha sexy push Jaune to the bed)

Pyrrha: "We're gonna have so much fun in this room"

(The Scene changes to 2 SHIELD Soldiers walking down the hall)

SHIELD Soldier 1: "Have you heard of the Registration Act now just became a Law?"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "Yep. I have some issues with it but I don't want to lose my job and this is the only job I have"

SHIELD Soldier 1: "Agreed. I can't believe some of our colleagues deserted and now call themselves The White Star"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "It's actually their choices to go rogue"

SHIELD Soldier 1: "Hey, can you say something rebellious?"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "Uhh, Okay, I think the working class should uprise the rich people"

SHIELD Soldier 1: "I said rebellious, Not revolutionary"

(They walk pass Jaune and Prryha's Hotel room, They Heard sex noises)

SHIELD Soldier 1: "Sounds like they're having fun all right"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "can we join?"

SHIELD Soldier 1: "Nah, we don't want to turn this a o-"

(Suddenly Deadpool quickly enters)

Deadpool: "Don't say it or the RWBY guidelines police will tear down this chapter"

SHIELD Soldier 1: "go have a talk with your crazy friend or girlfriend"

Deadpool: "you make a good point"

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Rebels of Liberty and Patriots of Sentinels

(The G corporation HQ in Japan)

(Maria Hill, Iron Man, and Weiss Schnee walk up to the lady at the front desk)

? In Japanese: "How can I help you?"

Maria Hill: "We are looking for Kazuya Mishima"

? in Japanese: "He is on the helipad roof"

(They Took the elevator to the helipad and Kazuya is looking at the view)

Kazuya: "What do you want?, are you sent by my father to kill me"

Maria Hill: "SHIELD is not a mercenary organization"

Iron Man: "The reason we are here is because of your Jacks"

(Kazuya turns around to Iron Man, Maria Hill, Weiss)

Kazuya: "for what purpose?"

Weiss: "We are facing a Superhero Civil War and we really need your Jack robots"

Kazuya: "I see, The robots are yours. How many you want?"

Iron Man: "A 500 Jacks robots"

Kazuya: "very well, Americans. I see we are going to have a very healthy relationship"

Maria Hill: "depends"

(As they leave, Kazuya answers a phone call and Doctor Doom is on the line)

Kazuya: "They have taken the bait"

Doctor Doom: "Excellent work, Now your Jacks will have a virus in them but don't activate them but only do it when the time is right"

Kazuya: "And are you going to keep my promise?"

Doctor Doom: "We will search for your father as promise"

Kazuya: "Good"

(The Scene changes to Ultron entering Cyberspace and Saw Red AISHA crying on her knees. She saw Ultron)

Red AISHA: "Who the hell are you?"

Ultron: "Still in Vengeance, Still grief of the death of your husband"

Red AISHA: "They took Buckley, and I failed"

Ultron: "I am here to give you a second chance"

Red AISHA: "A Second chance?"

Ultron: "Did you know that the whole world supported MAYHEM"

Red AISHA: "What!!!, Why?. They killed my husband and the public supported them"

Ultron: "Unless you convince them"

Red AISHA: "How???"

Ultron: "LEGION Created the Nanties and put a special firewall that I cannot get in, Only you can get through it"

Red AISHA: "if I do that then I can control peoples minds and bodies"

Ultron: "Exactly but follow my friend's rules and only then you can get your revenge"

(The Scene changes to Young Omni-Man chasing down a thief in NYC alleyways, He succeeded by knocking him out. The NYPD showed up)

NYPD Officer 1: "Hey!, are you registered?!"

(Young Omni-Man Took out a SHIELD ID card)

NYPD Officer 2: "Sorry, it's our new protocol"

(Ms. Marvel appears)

Ms. Marvel: "Can I speak to you?, Omni-Man. In private"

Young Omni-Man: "Sure"

(Ms. Marvel and Young Omni-Man landed on a rooftop)

Young Omni-Man: "is this about you found my Brother?"

Ms. Marvel: "No, he is still off the grid including his girlfriend. It's about that Cyborg found illegal activity in Gotham city, i'm just saying do you want to join the party"

Young Omni-Man: "I will love to but I can't, I am on Rogue heroes patrol in New York City"

Ms. Marvel: "That ok"

(Ms. Marvel leaves, Suddenly Young Omni-Man Heard something)

Young Omni-Man: "If you are a Unregistered Hero, come up with your hands up and we can avoid bloodshed"

(Suddenly a Woman with Adamantium Claws attack him, it didn't do any harm to him and she slowly stop)

?: "What kind of armor you are wearing?"

Young Omni-Man: "I'm not wearing any armor, I'm totally Invincible and that's my brother's superhero name"

?: "So you are the brother of Invincible?"

Young Omni-Man: "Half brother. Now I'm afraid I have to arrest you because you did not re-"

(The Woman kiss him on the lips)

Young Omni-Man: "I am 17 years old, I am too young"

?: "but you look so handsome"

Young Omni-Man: "Thanks but you have to come with me because-"

?: "I'm not interested of that. I am interested of fun"

Young Omni-Man: "What kind of fun?"

?: "You see when we meet the second time"

Young Omni-Man: "Wait. What's your name?"

?: "Laura Howlett or you can call me "X-23""

(X-23 disappeared)

Young Omni-Man: "I should have her phone number"

(The Scene changes to Vol 1 Ruby snuggling with Red Hood in her bed)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Are you scared?, Jason"

Red Hood: "About what?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "About the Civil War we are having"

Red Hood: "I'm not afraid of a piece of paper"

(Suddenly there was a knock on the door)

Gwen-Pool: "Captain America wants to speak to you"

(Red Hood and Vol 1 Ruby walked to the command center)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Why do you call us?"

Captain America: "Bad news, Our Base In Gotham city has been discovered by SHIELD, Our people are under attack and need immediate support. Cable and Winter Soldier was in charge of setting up this operation, but we've lost contact with them. We need to recover Weapons crucial to our movement and more importantly, protect the data Cable had compiled regarding our allies and other Secret base locations. From what we can tell, the base defenses are already compromised, Get there ASAP and hit those invading SHIELD forces from behind, Then get our people and our intel out of there!"

(Gotham city, shipyard)

(Liberty squad teleported and got a incoming signal, Vol 1 Ruby answer it)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Hello?"

Cable: "Team, this is Cable. SHIELD is planting C4 to destroy our combat drones. Take out their Soldiers and disable the C4s, I'm dispatching Dante and Blade to support you"

(Suddenly a SHIELD Soldiers ambushed liberty squad)

SHIELD Soldier: "Unregistered capes!, Get 'em!"

Supergirl: "Register THIS"

(She takes a light pole and swing it like a baseball bat at the Soldiers)

Penny: "let's go find our friends"

(They Fight their way to the White Star boat Area, Dante jumped off the roof and landed safely to meet Liberty squad)

Dante: "Get onto the Boat!, SHIELD is trying to destroy our equipment, we don't have much time!"

(They get on the boat and SHIELD already armed the C4s)

Red Hood: "Sh$t!, we don't have much time to defuse them!"

Supergirl: "But we can get them off the boat and Into the water"

(Liberty squad picked up 5 C4s and throw them into the ocean)

Dante: "That was a close one, our all of our Gear is safe, thanks to you"

(They get off the boat)

Dante: "I think you'd better get to Cable. He needs your help defending that old HYDRA base We repurposed"

(Suddenly a 10 Jacks robots appear, Liberty Squad destroys them but one Jack with Kryptonite inside attacked Supergirl. Jack robot was destroyed by Dante)

Dante: "Supergirl, are you OK?"

Supergirl: "No, I am not OK and damn SHIELD is very smart"

Dante: "I will take her To our main base, just get our Intel out of there"

(Liberty Squad fight their way to the main entrance of the old HYDRA base, War Machine and Firestorm destroyed the entrance and they enter inside but Black Widow noticed Liberty squad and she walks towards them)

Black Widow: "Your stunt in Stark Tower was cute, but this is just crazy. You're facing down all of SHIELD and taking on our own government"

Red Hood: "Is Registration any better than what the Soviets did to you?"

Black Widow: "Signing a piece of paper, that is not what I call oppression. Regardless, I can't let you go any further, I don't want to fight you, but you're giving me no choice"

(After a short fight, White Star Soldiers captured Black Widow, Blue Beetle and Morrigan enters)

Blue Beetle: "Did you honestly think we are stupid to call in reinforcements, Widow?"

Morrigan: "Your biggest weakness is your overconfidence"

Black Widow: "I could easily say the same thing to you, Morrigan. You can't win this war"

Blue Beetle in Spanish: "Time will tell"

(Liberty Squad entered the old HYDRA base, they found Winter Soldier and The Flash fighting SHIELD Soldiers. They help them)

The Flash: "I thought i'm going to jail"

Winter Soldier: "Cable is in the command center but we can't enter so you're on your own. Are you Captain America's student?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "you are correct"

Winter Soldier: "before we start celebration, save Cable first then we can talk about ourselves"

(Suddenly a Signal Radio comes up)

Blade: "White Star Forces, This is Blade, Our position is being overrun by SHIELD reinforcements!. Watch your backs-"

(Suddenly there was nothing on the radio)

Cable: "Blade?!, do you copy?!. Dammit, Get to the central hub!, Hurry!"

(They fight their way but War Machine with SHIELD Soldiers is blocking their path to the Central hub)

War Machine: "I'd ask if you're gonna come quietly. But you've already answered that one a few times tonight"

(They defeated War Machine. They fight their way to the central hub and Cable is trapped with a force field on)

Cable: "I should've told you that I already been captured by Firestorm"

(Suddenly Firestorm enters)

Firestorm: "I understand you think you're doing the right thing, but you're not, and I don't have time to explain why. Surrender or Face the consequences"

(After a short fight, Firestorm is not ready to give up)

Firestorm: "I'm not ready to give up yet, Now feel the burn"

(Suddenly a batrang hit Firestorm in the leg and Batman show up)

Batman: "Stop, Firestorm, Now!"

Firestorm: "why?, because aren't you afraid of the law?"

Batman: "Because superheroes don't belong in government"

Firestorm: "now they do"

(Suddenly Wolverine appears and punch Firestorm in the face but knocking him out)

Wolverine: "looks like I don't need my Claws for that one"

(Suddenly a Iron Man hologram appears)

Iron Man: "Jason?, have you-"

(He noticed Firestorm has knocked out)

Iron Man: "God dammit, I knew I should've supervised this op personally, You're really stepped in it now, Ms. Rose"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I made the right choice not turning against my teacher. and after this, There'll be even more of us"

Iron Man: "Not a problem, We've got plenty of empty cells. And yours is all set up. Meantime, enjoy what's left of your base, and, Ruby. Tell Steve that I just say hi"

(The Main White Star HQ)

(The Liberty Squad along with Dante, Morrigan, Blue Beetle, and The The Flash are having a victory party by eating pizza and playing party games)

Vol 1 Ruby: "This pizza is so great, did you pay for it?, Dante"

Dante: "I stole it, 10 of them"

Red Hood: "I like pepperoni pizza, taste so great"

(While Liberty Squad is having the fun in the REC Room, Captain America with Rorschach and Batman are having a talk in the command hub central section)

Captain America: "So what are you saying?"

Rorschach: "I know Some SHIELD assholes just captured your friends that are taking to Rikers island but I have a plan to stop their convoy in coming in 4 weeks"

(Suddenly Lapis Lazuli with A lot of blood on her body enters in Captain America in shock for what he is seeing)

Lapis Lazuli: "I couldn't take SHIELD anymore, I kill all of their men. Please take me, I got no one else to go"

(End of Chapter 4)

Chapter 5: Land of the Free

(The Main White Star HQ, after a victory party)

(Penny is sleeping but something in her conscious wakes her up)

?: "It's OK, I'm not here to hurt you"

Penny: "Who are you?"

?: "I wish I could but not now"

(Zewi is licking Pizza sauce on Dante's Face)

Dante: "That's cute, Zewi"

(The Scene changes to Tony Stark meeting Ironwood in SHIELD Hotel/HQ Tower)

Tony Stark: "General Ironwood, pressure to meet you"

Ironwood: "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Stark"

Tony Stark: "The reason why I arrange this meeting because we are having a Superhero Civil War in America and your daughter joined the rebels"

Ironwood: "That's OK in my book because she is the only family I have"

Tony Stark: "All I am saying is that we need your help"

Ironwood: "It's your lucky day because I never heard a thing called democracy before"

(They shake hands. The Scene changes to SHIELD HQ in Washington DC, Qrow is meeting with Winter and Maria Hill)

Qrow: "What's going on?"

Maria Hill: "Registration is going on, Mr. Branwen"

Winter: "You caused a all of trouble for Atlas in the past, Qrow. Now, SHIELD and Atlas is throw your ass into a jail cell unless you register"

Qrow: "What if I say no?"

Maria Hill: "Then you're eating prison food"

(Qrow takes out a beer bottle and drink it)

Qrow: "Why do I care about a law?"

Maria Hill: "Because you are not a US citizen"

Qrow: "So Who cares"

(Qrow get an idea)

Qrow: "Look!, A Unregistered Hero"

(Maria Hill and Winter looks away but Qrow escape, He turn himself into a Crow and flies away)

Qrow in Crow form: "Idiots"

(Suddenly 2 SHIELD Combat Jets appear)

Qrow in Crow form: "Well Sh$t"

SHIELD Pilot 1: "Permission to shoot down Qrow, over"

Maria Hill: "You have permission to shoot the drunken ass bird down"

(One SHIELD Combat Jet fired rockets at Qrow but he dodge them)

Qrow in Crow Form: "I am goddamn screwed"

(Suddenly SHIELD Combat Jets were shot down and 3 White Star Combat Jets appear)

White Star Pilot: "Don't worry, Mr. Branwen, we will escort you to your new home, safe and sound"

(The Scene changes to Doctor Doom talking to Cinder in the Ministry of Doom HQ)

Cinder: "Everything is according to plan, Victor"

Doctor Doom: "Good. We have to keep the Civil War longer. The more longer the Civil War is, The more time we have to prepared"

(Killmonger, Black Manta, and Sweet Tooth enters)

Killmonger: "Did you call us to join your Little group?"

Doctor Doom: "Of course. Now, all three of you give me one good reason why did you join our Ministry of Doom"

Killmonger: "Vengeance and A New King of Wakanda"

Black Manta: "Revenge against Aquaman"

Sweet Tooth: "A Free Wish that was denied by SHIELD and Blackwatch"

Doctor Doom: "Good, We have A plan to get the common people including the government to bow to us"

(The Scene changes to the NYC airport. Tracer and her girlfriend Emily is waiting in the pick up Area of the airport, Deadpool and Harley Quinn wearing some 90s and 80s gangster clothes driving a lowrider)

Deadpool: "Welcome to America. Right here, we are having a Superhero Civil War and we need your help"

Tracer: "Did Tony sent you?"

Deadpool: "Yes because he is meeting with T'Challa in Wakanda. I can't believe that he just release A Black Panther and I'm still waiting for my Second movie but anyway get into my awesome vehicle"

Emily: "Well Sh$te"

Deadpool: "No, It's Sh$t, Not Sh$te"

Tracer: "Whatever, we will get into your silly rubbish vehicle"

(Tracer and Emily enter the backseat of the lowrider)

Harley Quinn: "Now let's turn on some gangster music"

(Harley Quinn turn on the music and some 80s, 90, or A trap remix comes on)

Deadpool: "Now this is my jam"

(The Scene changes to Secret Blackwatch HQ where Shaundi and Invincible are struggling to find heroes that don't take sides in the Superhero Civil War)

Shaundi: "This is so goddamn hard!"

Invincible: "I know and just like doing complicated homework"

Shaundi: "How is it so hard to find superheroes that don't take sides in a set up Superhero Civil War?"

Invincible: "What about Ghost Rider and Spawn?, they can help us"

Shaundi: "No, because they're only interested in vengeance and now operating in the western side of America"

Invincible: "We can't just give up"

Shaundi: "Like the resistance I was leading before the convergence"

Invincible: "Well I'm gonna go check on my girlfriend"

Shaundi: "I will call you when I need help, Mark"

(Invincible enters the REC Room and He see Atom Eve and Nora Valkyrie eating pancakes)

Invincible: "You too are getting along?"

Atom Eve: "Of course, I know it's annoying but I have to accept it later on"

(Invincible leaves, They finish the pancakes)

Nora Valkyrie: "I Want More Pancakes!"

Atom Eve: "But you will get fat and-"

Nora Valkyrie: "Do I look like I do give a sh$t about being fat?"

Atom Eve: "No"

Nora Valkyrie: "Then use your pink magic to get me more pancakes and pancakes give me strength to kick the evil in the butt"

Atom Eve: "Sure"

(The Scene changes to Deadpool in SHIELD Hotel/HQ eating some Taco Bell and a 16 Pack of water, after that, he really need to go to the bathroom)

Deadpool: "Code Brown!, I repeat Code Brown"

(Deadpool runs to bathroom but it says it's out of order, he goes to another room and it's all mystical items and he saw a weird portal in a weird well)

Deadpool: "I know this is weird but screw it and it's not part of the script"

(He goes to the weird well and He pisses into the Weird portal for about 10 and then he takes a dump into The Weird Portal For about 50 Minutes)

Deadpool: "I know it's smells bad but at least there is no evidence that I was in here"

(The Scene Changes to Mr. Fantastic, Winter, and Cyborg working on the Nanties, it was a success)

Mr. Fantastic: "I need to call Tony for what we are achieving here"

Winter: "He might be busy or sleeping"

(Mr. Fantastic calls Tony Stark on The phone and answers it)

Tony Stark: "Stark Here"

Mr. Fantastic: "Tony, I have some excellent news. What time is it?, were you asleep?"

(Persephone Yawns in the background)

Persephone: "Who is it?"

(He quietly hush at Persephone)

Tony Stark: "Sorry about that, Richards. Is this about the Nanties we found at the Umbrella terrorist attack"

Mr. Fantastic: "Exactly. We fix them and we can use them for stop peoples addictions like food, drugs, alcohol"

Tony Stark: "And this is where your research is taking you?, have you forgotten we are at war?, do you think it is the Best time to save the McDonald public from obesity?"

Mr. Fantastic: "I thought you mean-"

Tony Stark: "We need to win this war, Reed. If you are playing with Nanties, then use them to help us"

(End of Chapter 5)

Chapter 6: The Fox and The Spider

(NYC rooftop, Spider-Man is chilling on the rooftop and Vol 1 Ruby show up)

Spider-Man: "Hey Rose, it's been a while since-"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I will make it quick and Captain America wants you to join the Fight against registration"

Spider-Man: "sure and where do I signed up?

Vol 1 Ruby: "I wish I can tell you the location but I can't because someone followed me"

Spider-Man: "Who follow you?"

(Suddenly a Man with a pistol appears and shoots at Vol 1 Ruby but She dodged the bullets)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Take care of this guy and please do not kill him"

Spider-Man: "Killing is not a part of my vocabulary"

(Vol 1 Ruby left)

Spider-Man: "You look familiar on the TV"

?: "Take a guess who I really am"

(Spider-Man takes a few minutes to figure out)

Spider-Man: "Oh my God!, You are Aiden Pearce!, The Fox from Chicago before The Convergence!"

Aiden Pearce: "You're correct"

Spider-Man: "Listen!, I got nothing to do with your Young niece"

Aiden Pearce: "This isn't about my niece"

Spider-Man: "Then why did you follow my friend, come here and try to shoot her?"

Aiden Pearce: "SHIELD has hired me to captured you two, Peter Parker"

Spider-Man: "SHIELD hired you and how did you know my Secret identity?!, was it a leaked hacker?"

(Aiden Pearce pulls out his phone)

Aiden Pearce: "You were bitten by a radioactive spider during high school, your uncle murdered, and married your high school girlfriend"

Spider-Man: "That's Secret information, Buddy. And I am not going to Register"

Aiden Pearce: "SHIELD is going to force you to Register"

Spider-Man: "Unless they catch me"

(Suddenly a Smokebomb appears and Spider-Man got away)

Spider-Man: "That was a close one"

(Agent Venom appears)

Agent Venom: "I know, right"

Spider-Man: "Oh, it's you who helped me"

Agent Venom: "Yes"

Spider-Man: "Then you could join the-"

Agent Venom: "Not interested"

Spider-Man: "Then good luck getting captured"

(The Scene changes to the Main White Star HQ, Red Hood and Vol 1 Ruby are in the armory, loading some guns)

Vol 1 Ruby: "I never see a Gun like this"

(She picks up the M4A1 Assault rifle)

Red Hood: "Well our shift is over"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I am sweating like hell in the armory because we don't have air conditioning, I need a shower"

Red Hood: "Me too but the problem is we have one shower"

Vol 1 Ruby: "can we share it together?"

Red Hood: "fine"

(They went to the showers but the scene focus on Spider-Man and Captain America)

Spider-Man: "The Fox has join with the Pro-Reg forces and he knows my secret identity"

Captain America: "Which means he could leak all of our secret identities"

Spider-Man: "I should've took away his phone"

Captain America: "It's ok, Peter. You tried your best"

(Dante and Morrigan walking pass Vol 1 Ruby's Room and They hear Sex noises)

Dante: "Wow, just Wow"

Morrigan: "Maybe we can join them"

Dante: "Hah, just let them be"

(The Scene changes to The Nanties Lab in Prison 42. The SHIELD Soldiers are Escorting Jason Voorhees to the Lab)

SHIELD Soldier 1: "I don't feel safe around with this guy"

SHIELD Soldier 2: "We have a lot of Electricity weapons including electric collar he is wearing"

(They enter the lab and Jason was put on a Nanties cell)

Cyborg: "Activating the Nanties"

(10 Second later, the Nanties are in Jason's body)

Cyborg: "good"

(The Scene changes to the main White Star HQ, Captain America is giving a briefing)

Captain America: "We just got word that a number of our friends are about to be transferred to the negative zone, They'll be sent there using a transdimensional Portal, Which we've discovered is located deep in the Rikers's Island penitentiary. But They must be transferred to Rikers first with a Convoy. Our best bet to keep our friends out of that prison is to never let them get there in the first place. So We'll be hitting that convoy hard as it passes though Hell's Kitchen"

Cable: "Unfortunately, There's a complication. We have it good authority that Stark and SHIELD are bolstering their ranks with Super-Powered criminals. They're using some kind of Nanite technology to control the behavior of these sociopaths"

Captain America: "Don't those reckless fools have any regard for the risks they're taking?. The point is, we might run into these Attack dogs during our rescue op, So watch your backs!"

Cable: "The convoy route is heavily defended, You'll need to clear out the anti-air weapons so our chopper can get a clear shot at trucks, then you can bust out our friends and get them to safely"

(NYC Hell's kitchen rooftop. Liberty Squad teleported)

Cable: "Liberty Squad, convoy is now approximately 4 klicks from your position. We can't strike the convoy by air until you clear out those air weapons, Hit them fast and Hit them hard!"

Dante: "Let's takes out those guns"

(Liberty Squad destroys 4 Air weapons, A White Star helicopter appears)

White Star pilot: "Looks like you need help crossing to the other building, let me help you with that"

(The helicopter destroys a antenna and making it a bridge, They cross it and fight their way through. Suddenly a SHIELD helicopter appears and Ms Marvel comes out of it)

Ms Marvel: "This is your smartest idea to eject the SRA, let me tell you it's not right and it's the law but I have to stop you, traitors"

Vol 1 Ruby: "We may be Outlaws and rebels but We are not Traitors"

Ms. Marvel: "That attitude you're showing to me is in the wrong path. Registration's About Heroes working together for the common good, not proving who's better. Enough talking, I've got other ways to make you listen"

(After a short fight, Ms Marvel is knocked out and Liberty Squad destroyed the last Air weapon)

Cable: "Looks like ambush is a go"

(The White Star helicopter appears and attacks the convoy. Liberty Squad rescued so many superheroes but suddenly Deadshot appears)

Cable: "Heads up!, Looks like SHIELD just brought in one of those mind-Controlled criminals we head about"

(They defeated him)

Red Hood: "Looks like we are done"

Cable: "False. Iron Man and SHIELD with A Unknown PMC is coming to your way"

Spider-Man: "I guess we have to go back up to the rooftops and run like hell"

(They went back up to the rooftops but they were trapped and Iron Man showed up)

Iron Man: "Thanks for being such good sport and playing along, you must've realized that you're all far more valuable target than anyone in that convoy"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I'm used to being a target"

Iron Man: "You mean a small target for a bigger Bullseye"

(A huge Atlas robot appears and Winter is controlling it inside)

Iron Man: "You still got your orders?, Schnee"

Winter: "My order is to captured your countrie's rogue heroes"

(Iron Man left)

Cable: "Winter Schnee?!, You deal with her and I'll try to keep Iron Man away from our friends!"

Winter: "By a deal made by SHIELD and Atlas, you are Breaking the law"

(Atlas Soldiers appear)

Vol 1 Ruby: "First deal with Vale, Now with SHIELD. We are so screwed"

(Suddenly a giant water monster comes from the NYC River and Lapis Lazuli is in the monster)

Lapis Lazuli: "Get away from my friends!"

(There was a huge fight. Suddenly The Atlas robot with malfunctioning because it's not very protective against water and it falls down)

Cable: "Great work, Lapis. Not only did you take down their biggest ally, but you bought time for our people to escape"

Red Hood and Dante: "The bigger they are, The harder they fall"

(The Scene change to Liberty Squad celebrating In The Rec Room)

Vol 1 Ruby: "We're going to win this war!"

Dante: "Hell yeah!"

(The Scene changes to Jeane meditating in a abandon dojo, remembering her past)

? In past: "She was the girl you loved"

Jeane In past: "Why would He be your Father?"

? In past: "There's just one thing I wanna ask you. Who are you?"

Jeane In past: "You are my Half brother"

? in past: "Imagine that, You and I. Brother and Sister"

Jeane In past: "Brother. Please don't kill me!"

? in past: "Sorry, Jeane, This hurts me, too"

Jeane In past: "We're both in the same business, after all. And I've had enough"

? in past: "Time for you to rest, Jeane"

(Suddenly Jeane Heard footsteps behind her)

Jeane: "Who are you?"

(She turns around and saw Juri)

Juri: "Am I late to the party?"

Jeane: "Very funny. The reason I called you because I want you to deliver a message or a package I'd like to call"

(Jeane gives a mysterious package to Juri)

Juri: "What's in this box?"

Jeane: "Let's just say it's for a person with strength"

(Juri leaves and Vick Chu appears)

Vick Chu: "Who is that?"

Jeane: "A Messenger. Do you have any idea why you here to meet me?"

Vick Chu: "Yes, I do"

Jeane: "Then allow me to demonstrate"

(Jeane punched Vick but her hand is through her body. Vick turn into She-Venom)

She-Venom: "You cause this"

Jeane: "A Job is a Job"

She-Venom: "It doesn't look like a job to me"

(End of Chapter 6)

Chapter 7: The Burning Rose

(The SHIELD Hotel/HQ in NYC. Vol 5 Yang is boxing a Bean bag in the REC Room and A SHIELD Soldier with a mysterious package walks up to her)

Vol 5 Yang: "What the hell do you want?"

SHIELD Soldier: "I was just giving you this weird package and there is no need to be angry or rude"

Vol 5 Yang: "Just give me the damn package and get the hell out of my face!"

(SHIELD Soldier gave Her a mysterious package and left)

Vol 5 Yang: "What the hell is this?"

(She opens up and find a Mask similar to her biological mother, She picks it up)

Vol 5 Yang: "This Mask reminds me of my coward mother"

(The Scene to Rikers island prison. Fiona walks to the front entrance of the prison with a Fake SHIELD ID, Suddenly A SHIELD Soldier spotted her and walks up to her)

SHIELD Soldier: "Hey!, civilians are not authorize here"

Fiona: "I got ID"

SHIELD Soldier: "Let me see"

(Fiona hands over her fake ID to SHIELD Soldier and he checks it)

SHIELD Soldier: "I am so sorry, Ms. Bailey. We're having a problem with rebels"

Fiona: "I understand"

(Fiona walks to the information room about captured unregistered heroes, She download the information on a hard drive)

Fiona: "Now it's time to get the hell out of here"

?: "I don't know that's going to happen, Laura Bailey"

(She turns around and saw Chun-Li)

Chun-Li: "We can do this the easy way or the Hard way"

(Fiona pulls out a smoke grenade and threw it on the floor, She escape the prison as fast as she could)

Fiona: "Now I have to bring this information to my employers"

(The Scene changes to Stark tower. Tracer walking to Iron Man angry)

Iron Man: "Is there a problem?"

Tracer: "The problem is is that you are ordering me to arrest heroes to a prison that I never heard of and what the bloody hell is Prison 42?"

Iron Man: "Well let me show you"

(They teleported to Prison 42)

Iron Man: "Prison 42 is a prison for unregistered heroes"

(They walked around to cell to cell)

Tracer: "Did these heroes have a trial?"

Iron Man: "What do you mean?"

Tracer: "Your are throwing Heroes away in a superhero prison!"

Iron Man: "You don't get it!, do you?!. Registration is the only thing that can get them out of jail!, if not, they stay here for the rest of their lives"

Tracer: "Take off the mask!, take off the bloody mask and look me in the goddamn eyes"

(Iron Man takes off his helmet)

Iron Man: "Do you really think I Enjoy this?, Tracer. I hate it, every Second of it, I haven't have a full night sleep in 4 months, I don't like it but we have to follow the law"

Tracer: "Following the law means you have to have a free trial"

Iron Man: "That law does not exist in outer space!"

Tracer: "You're out of your bloody mind!, you can't just arrest heroes and put them for jail for a long time!"

Iron Man: "We can, Tracer. We have the right to do that"

(They teleported back to Stark Tower)

Iron Man: "Now I showed you prison 42, let's pretend that argument never happen, do you agree?"

Tracer: "Yes, Tony"

(She walks away and Vol 5 Yang enters)

Vol 5 Yang: "What the hell was about?"

Iron Man: "Nothing but anyways, SHIELD detected 2 unregistered heroes, One is Your sister and The other one is Blue Beetle. Arrest them and you will be with 2 Special SHIELD Soldiers"

(Vol 5 Yang gives a thumbs up to Iron Man and walk to her room, She picks up a Mask and Grim smile)

Vol 5 Yang: "The Rose will be burned by fire"

(The Scene changes to Vol 1 Ruby and Blue Beetle sitting near the edge of a rooftop)

Vol 1 Ruby: "-and That How I kill 5 Girmm without looking at them"

Blue Beetle: "That so amazing and also before the Convergence"

Vol 1 Ruby: "and before the convergence, I never had a friend who speaks a different language"

Blue Beetle in Spanish: "I guess you are not American"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Now I have no idea what you are talking about"

(They laughed but Suddenly Vol 5 Yang and 2 SHIELD Soldiers Appear behind them)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Listen, Sis-"

Vol 5 Yang: "You don't need to call me Sister or Sis anymore"

Vol 1 Ruby: "What are you saying?"

Vol 5 Yang: "I saying That Half sisters and half Brothers are not actually brothers and sisters by blood in the veins of a different mother"

(Vol 1 Ruby slowly cries)

Vol 1 Ruby: "So what are you saying is-"

Vol 5 Yang: "I am saying is I am not your sister even the first day I met you and I should've done it before"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Done What?"

Vol 5 Yang: "To Kill you!"

(Vol 5 Yang kills 2 SHIELD Soldiers, Blue Beetle charge at her but she punch him in the face and knocking him out cold)

Vol 5 Yang: "Half siblings of the families should die from the earth, They are strangers and you are one of them!"

Vol 1 Ruby: "That Stone has totally corrupted you"

Vol 5 Yang: "A criminal told me that and The World would be safer without fear!"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So I am a big huge target to you to try to stop you?"

Vol 5 Yang: "You are a optional adjective to me. For fun"

(Vol 5 Yang punch Vol 1 Ruby in the Face and sending her to time square, She landed on a car and Vol 5 Yang appears [Song: Heat Haze Shadow plays in The background of the fight])

Vol 5 Yang: "After I kill You!, I will go on a quest to save the world from fear and The Half siblings will die"

Vol 1 Ruby: "You're insane, Yang. Listen to yourself"

Vol 5 Yang: "Why should I listen to a Half who My father Fu$ked your Mother?!"

(It Vol 1 Ruby angry and attacked Vol 5 Yang but She Headbutt Vol 1 Ruby)

Vol 5 Yang: "You and The Halfs will die from this world!"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I don't wanna fight you but you're giving me no choice!, You are my sister and I will do everything to protect this world"

Vol 5 Yang: "You protect the criminals!"

(Vol 1 Ruby uppercuts Vol 5 Yang)

Yang in the Past: "I always got your back, Sis"

(Vol 5 Yang quickly recover from the uppercut and double punch Vol 1 Ruby)

Ruby in the Past: "Are you going to rob me?

(Vol 1 Ruby double punch Vol 5 Yang but she grab her both arms and Headbutted Vol 1 Ruby to the tourist stairs, Suddenly Atlas Soldiers appear)

Atlas Soldier: "Put your hands up in the air"

(Vol 5 Yang quickly got a Flashback about The one time she got framed by Mercury, Her Eyes quickly turn red and killed all the Atlas soldiers, Then She slowly walked to Vol 1 Ruby but She got up and The Silver powers activate for the first time in Vol 1 Ruby's Life, she screamed that causes a shockwave and making time square a No Man Land, she has silver Eye powers and fired a Silver laserbeam from her eyes to Vol 5 Yang but instead hit multiple buildings)

Vol 5 Yang: "Damn you, Ruby!"

(Vol 1 Ruby Now actually fires a laser beam from her eyes to Vol 5 Yang, it causes burns for Vol 5 Yang on her left body instead of the face)

Vol 1 Ruby: "I will not let you hurt me anymore!"

(The Scene to Tracer escaping Stark Tower with Emily)

Emily: "We should've known what Stark was doing"

Tracer: "Now we can join The patriot American"

(They go to the elevators but it's out of order)

Emily: "I know what to do. I will be back for about five minutes"

(Emily left, But Suddenly Iron Man attacked Tracer)

Iron Man: "What the hell is gotten into you?, Tracer. We can discuss this?"

Tracer: "There is nothing to discuss, Me and Emily are leaving. I have no problem working with SHIELD but arresting heroes and throwing them away in A super hero prison without a trial?, You-"

(The Silver Eyes shockwave Shaking the tower, Deadpool and Harley Quinn enters)

Iron Man: "Standback, I will handle her"

(Deadpool pulls out a EMP grenade)

Iron Man: "What The-"

(Deadpool throws it at Iron Man and disabled his suit)

Deadpool: "You thought the only traitor was tracer, But it was us, Deadpool and Harley Quinn. Plot twist motherfuker!"

(Emily enters)

Emily: "I got The elevator is working, let's get the hell out of here!"

Deadpool: "Get to my awesome getaway vehicle of all time!"

(The Scene changes to Deadpool driving the Lowrider)

Tracer: "Do you know where you going?"

Deadpool: "Yes!"

(They turn on the radio to listen to music but the news radio says that there is A huge fight in time square between Vol 5 Yang and Vol 1 Ruby)

Deadpool: "Change of plans!, looks like we have to save the rose from being Buried"

(The Scene Vol 1 Ruby defeating Vol 5 Yang but She is not ready to give up)

Vol 5 Yang: "The Battle isn't over yet!"

(She activate a Firewave that Put time square on fire, It made her stronger, Vol 1 Ruby attacking her but it was useless, She was pick up by the neck)

Vol 5 Yang: "This place is now your grave"

(Suddenly a Lowrider comes in and ran over Vol 5 Yang but she survived but she has knocked out for about 5 minutes, Tracer get out of the car and picks up Vol 1 Ruby)

Tracer: "Don't worry, Love. We will get you to Captain America"

(They drove off with Vol 1 Ruby inside of their vehicle and Vol 5 Yang woke up)

Vol 5 Yang: "I should've killed you!"

?: "You idiot!"

(Vol 5 Yang turns around and saw Jeane)

Jeane: "I told you to kill your own sister, Not kill hundreds of people in the process!"

Vol 5 Yang: "She is a Half and Halfs has Die"

Jeane: "No, The reason why she has not your sister and I told you to kill her because I want you to feel how does it feel like to kill your own family"

(Vol 5 Yang does not say anything for about 10 seconds and then she walk over to a car then slam her head on it, angry)

Vol 5 Yang: "God Dammit!, God, God, God Fu$king dammit!. I feel such an idiot and I took it too far!"

Jeane: "I ask that how does it feel to kill your own family and sister?"

(Vol 5 Yang turned around to Jeane)

Vol 5 Yang: "It feels Good"

Jeane: "That's not the answer I was looking for but OK, but I don't agree with you about dictatorship over the common people. I focus on stronger opponents"

Vol 5 Yang: "You kill your opponents?"

Jeane: "Yes, we have different animal blood in our bodies, A Tiger and a dragon should form an alliance to wipe out stronger people"

Vol 5 Yang: "I'm not interested of fighting opponents because fear ruining peoples lives every day"

Jeane: "So what?, Who cares"

Vol 5 Yang: "I care because beacon change my life, Adam Cut my right arm, And my teammate abandoning me. That's not going to happen ever again!"

Jeane: "It doesn't matter to me"

Vol 5 Yang: "I could kill you now but SHIELD is coming here any moment"

Jeane: "If you conquer the earth, you come see me. Deal?"

Vol 5 Yang: "Deal Now get the hell out of my face before I change my mind"

(Jeane left and SHIELD, The Pro-Reg forces, and Atlas showed up, Tony Stark wearing a new Iron Man suit walks up to Vol 5 Yang)

Iron Man: "What the Hell is wrong with you?!, you are supposed to Capture your sister, Not kill her and thousands of other people in time square"

Vol 5 Yang: "It had to be done. My mother abandoned my Family when I was two years old and you don't know what the hell it feels like so I return the favor!"

Iron Man: "By killing your own sister?!"

Vol 5 Yang: "Yes so I want my Mother feels like that abandoning her own family and fighting each other to the death"

?: "I know what you feels like what it wrong"

(Raven [DC Comics] shows up)

Raven (DC Comics): "You have no right to kill your own sister and family"

Vol 5 Yang: "Doesn't matter, I did what had to be done"

Raven (DC Comics): "You are corrupted by the stone of souls and you must be Cleanse from Evil inside of you"

Vol 5 Yang: "I am not The villain in the story!, I am a hero and heroes make sacrifices to save millions of lives"

Chun-Li: "Like What!?"

Vol 5 Yang: "To form a dictatorship. fear, War, Crime, racism, and The goddamn White Fang will be eliminated from this earth"

Iron Man: "That's a great idea but I'm afraid that's not going to happen"

Vol 5 Yang: "Then you are my enemy!"

(Vol 5 Yang punches Chun-Li but she dodged her attack)

Vol 5 Yang: "Think about it, Chun-Li!. Do you want The Shadaloo to be gone forever?, do you want to have revenge for your father?"

Chun-Li: "Killing My father's murder will not help me and I don't kill criminals, I put them behind bars"

Vol 5 Yang: "What a Poor reason you say to me, Now Die!"

(Vol 5 Yang unleash her anger and her outfit including her cyborg arm turn yellow into red)

Vol 5 Yang: "You Will regret your decision"

(Vol 5 Yang kick Chun-Li to a car and She-Hulk runs up to Vol 5 Yang and pin her down)

She-Hulk: "I think I think it's time to go to sleep"

(Iron Man knock Vol 5 Yang by using a Tranquilizer dart)

Iron Man: "We can't set her on foot in the streets"

(Iron Man thinks for moment then he gets an idea)

Iron Man: "I think I just got an idea"

(The Scene changes to Vol 5 Yang in a special high security jail cell in the GDA HQ)

Vol 5 Yang: "This jail cell will not hold me for long!"

(The Scene changes to Vol 1 Ruby waking up in a fancy ancient temple)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Hello?!"

(Suddenly she spotted a woman wearing a white cape)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Do you live here?!"

?: "You mean the afterlife of the Silver warriors"

(The woman turns around and it turned out to be Summer Rose)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Mom!?"

Summer Rose: "Come here, Ruby"

(They hug each other)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Mom, I missed you so much"

Summer Rose: "I know, Ruby"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Mom, I'm actually dating someone"

Summer Rose: "Is he a very nice person?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Yes. Mom, what is this place?"

Summer Rose: "Let me tell you about the history of our kind, After The Light Brother defeats The Dark Brother and the creation of Salem and her Girmms, He told his Goddess daughter to create power that devastate the Grimm to save our World with The help of the Keepers"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Who are the Keepers?"

Summer Rose: "They are the ones who protect the multiverse and dimensions through Time and Space. One Keeper named Dr. Monty Created the Multiverse of 2 human populated planets, The one is Earth which is different and The is Remnant"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So with so many Remnants, does that mean there could be other versions of Me?"

Summer Rose: "You are correct, The Remnants has different versions of you where Your uncle is your father and your father is your uncle or I survived and watch you grow or Your Half sister took your place"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So is there me who Like Weiss too much?"

Summer Rose: "You mean marry her and have a child named Mei Schnee Rose, Yes. There are many Versions of you and us who take different paths or alternative routes"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So why am I here, am I dead?"

Summer Rose: "You are not dead, this is the preview of your future home when you die for The Silver Warriors like us"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I have a vision where activated my Silver powers for the first time and location she is in is Ozpin's Tower"

Summer Rose: "Why you had that vision because you are half connected to the first Created Silver Warrior Ruby Rose of Remnant-0"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So is she different than me?"

Summer Rose: "Do you know why you were control your own Silver Powers and shoot laser beams out of your eyes?. Because the first Silver Warrior Powers are unstable so The Goddess daughter fixed The others Silver Warrior except the first one to Control and channel their powers"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Like a update to your scroll"

Summer Rose: "You could say it like that and yes, Like a update to your scroll"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So how did she activated her powers in the first place"

Summer Rose: "By watching a friend or a loved one becoming or to die but now you can activate your Silver powers anytime you want and there's a limit how much your activate them. Too much powers in one year could cause death"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So I have to limit my New powers?"

Summer Rose: "I'm sorry but yes. Sometime in the future or next year, you can communicate with the first one of Remnant-0, She has anger and vengeance inside of her but You does not have those emotions"

(They walked to The Statue of Goddess Daughter)

Vol 1 Ruby: "So what's her name?"

Summer Rose: "Livia Rose, The Daughter of The Light Brother and the Husband of Francis Arc"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So we are in her family tree?"

Summer Rose: "In The Multiverse of Remnants, Yes. She is Related to us. Your time is up and you're going back to the surface of the Convergence Rearth and before you go I like to give you a gift"

(Summer Rose gave Vol 1 Ruby a Tattoo of Rose on her stomach)

Summer Rose: "It will protect you in many battles"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Thank you so much mom"

(Summer Rose and Vol 1 Ruby hug each other for the last time in the afterlife of silver warriors [Remember forever plays in the background])

Vol 1 Ruby: "Goodbye Mom"

Summer Rose: "Goodbye my little Rose"

(Then Vol 1 Ruby wakes up on a hospital bed in The White Star main HQ. Captain America, Tracer, and Red Hood are beside of her bed)

Captain America: "Thank God, Kid. You are alive!"

Red Hood: "Did you see heaven for the first time? My Beautiful girlfriend"

Vol 1 Ruby: "No, instead I saw my mother"

(End of Chapter 7)

Chapter 8: No Escape from Hell

(The SHIELD HQ/Hotel, 2 Days After The Burning Rose tragedy)

Pyrrha: "I have No idea Why public opinion turning against us"

Jaune: "Well Yang did registered and started the whole thing"

Pyrrha: "Yes, you are correct"

Ms Marvel: "So Now What?!, Registration Act is almost becoming history and Captain America is still out there"

Doctor Fate: "I am almost Close to destroying Yang's corrupted mind and Replace with a Old mind of herself"

Weiss: "But have you create a clone body of Yang?"

Doctor Fate: "Let's just say just in case of emergencies"

(The Scene changes to Iron Man talking to Maria Hill)

Iron Man: "I understand, Hill. But Time Square wasn't my fault"

Maria Hill: "Then you should've supervise the Dragon That killed hundreds of innocent people"

Iron Man: "you also forget that Her Sister activated a mystical shockwave that turned time square into rubble"

Maria Hill: "Along with hundreds of people in Time square. We are losing this War, Tony. We need to do something about Captain America right now!"

(Maria Hill left and Vision enters)

Vision: "Tony"

Iron Man: "What is it?"

Vision: "Reed Richards has a plan to Capture illegal rebels in one location"

Iron Man: "Now?"

Vision: "By making a fake disaster"

Iron Man: "That's the smartest idea I ever heard of. We need to practice that before we need to execute it"

(The Scene changes to The Main White Star HQ, Vol 1 Ruby is having a talk with Captain America)

Captain America: "Do you remember what happened in time square?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Yes"

Captain America: "Then why did you have that unknown Power you have inside of you?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I don't know, maybe some God chosen me"

Captain America: "The scientists checked your new powers but still New powers are inside of you and we cannot take it out"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I will get used to my new powers I'm afraid that if I use my powers too much, I might die"

Captain America: "Then only use your new powers just in case for emergencys. You are dismissed"

(The Scene changes to The Ministry of Doom HQ)

Doctor Doom: "It appears that SHIELD has hundreds of Nanties soldiers that use for The Civil War"

Red AISHA: "So you want me to hack their Nanties?, I can do it because they are LEGION Nanties"

Doctor Doom: "Maybe give it a test"

Red AISHA: "I will make The whole world pay for siding with the murderers of my husband"

Doctor Doom: "Trust me, they will pay"

(The Scene to The G Corporation HQ, Kazuya and His G soldiers Watch the news of The Time Square tragedy)

Kazuya: "Who is She?"

G Soldier 1: "The blonde Girl or The Red girl who looks like Little red riding hood?"

Kazuya: "The one who unleash her power"

(The G Soldier 2 look into the database)

G Soldier 2: "Her name is Ruby Rose, Born and raise in Vale, Mentor and uncle named Qrow Branwen, Former student to Beacon Academy and The Headmaster there is Professor Ozpin"

Kazuya: "I interested of The sisters, Their uncle, and their headmaster"

G Soldier 2: "But Sir, Doctor Doom did not order you To ki-"

Kazuya: "Their Deaths is Will not level my curiosity, Sister who activated her powers might amplify the Devil gene"

G Soldier 1: "Why would you have the secret powers of a 19 year old girl who did not turned herself into a freaky devil like you?"

(Suddenly Doctor Doom enters)

Doctor Doom: "I know you gonna do, Kazuya. If We failed our plan, you have permission to engage Ruby Rose but do not kill her and her family"

Kazuya: "I have no interest of her being dead"

Doctor Doom: "Good"

(Doctor Doom leaves and Jeane enters)

Jeane: "It was me who started the whole thing"

Kazuya: "Thank you"

Jeane: "I did not promise you anything"

Kazuya: "But You Did show me the powers of Ruby, Her powers are different than mine"

Jeane: "If you are very interested of her big sister, you come see me"

Kazuya: "The 2 daughters of Summer Rose and Raven Branwen Are by interest of their powers"

Jeane: "Then My boss has found location where Raven's tribe because she has a spring maiden"

Kazuya: "I would love to have a talk to The mother who Abandon her One Child"

(The Scene changes to Raven in her tent, Suddenly Vernal enters)

Vernal: "Salem has found us!"

Raven: "I knew this day would come"

(She grab her mask and put it on, she walk outside and saw Kazuya, Cinder, Black Manta, Jeane, and G Soldiers)

Raven: "I am guessing you're with Salem?"

Cinder: "Salem is Dead"

Raven: "And where is the children that they followed you?"

Cinder: "They were traitors"

Black Manta: "You got the freaking spring maiden or not?"

Raven: "Show them, Vernal"

(Vernal closed her eyes and control the wind. after that, Black Manta pull out special handcuffs)

Black Manta: "you're going to see Victor Von Doom because of your maiden Powers"

Raven: "are you wanted is the spring maiden and no deal?"

(Kazuya look to his G Soldiers)

Kazuya In Japanese: "Burn Her tribe village to the ground"

(Raven is surprise and angry. She attacks Kazuya but Jeane stopped her and punch her in the face)

Jeane: "you were expecting that we're just gonna leave you alone. Wrong, Now you just gave us to Spring maiden and so we don't need you anymore"

(Jeane punch and punch Raven when she was close to death, Raven is on the grass, she took out her sword but Jeane grab it and destroyed it)

Raven: "Your reminded me of my daughter"

Jeane: "I actually met your daughter before"

Raven: "you too must have names, Who are you people?"

Kazuya: "Kazuya"

Jeane: "Jeane"

Raven: "Kazuya, Jeane. I want to tell you and I hope you keep your promise after you killed me. Kazuya, if you're looking for the silver warrior then Ruby Rose is your target, take her power away because she does not deserve it. Jeane, Kill My daughter and also my EX-husband"

Jeane: "We Will remember your last words"

(Jeane Kill Raven by snapping her neck)

Kazuya: "I will focus on the red one, You can kill the dragon"

Jeane: "I always wanted to kill her"

(The Scene changes to New Blackwatch Secret HQ. Nora Valkyrie is coming up with some kind of list, Atom Eve enters with some Pancakes)

Atom Eve: "Are you writing something?"

Nora Valkyrie: "If we are going to be teammates, I'm going to make a team of three"

Atom Eve: "And what team is it called?"

Nora Valkyrie: "I don't know but maybe someone wearing pink like us can find us a perfect name"

(Atom Eve noticed that Nora is almost crying)

Atom Eve: "Is there's something wrong?"

Nora Valkyrie: "No. Its just-. I miss Ren!!!!!"

Atom Eve: "Your Brother?"

Nora Valkyrie: "My partner and we knew each other since we were kids"

Atom Eve: "So You Sexuality like Ren?"

Nora Valkyrie: "75%, Yes"

(Power Girl enters)

Power Girl: "So you got a crush on some boy?"

Nora Valkyrie: "Get away from My Waifu!!!"

Power Girl: "can I get the piece of the pie?"

Nora Valkyrie: "Insult my Waifu One more time or I will Break your legs!!!"

Power Girl: "Well my dreams of sucking a Green and pink flower is over"

Nora Valkyrie: "That does it!!!!!, Time to break your legs!!!!"

(Shaundi and Agent Venom walk pass the REC section and they saw a fight between Nora Valkyrie and Power Girl)

Agent Venom: "Shouldn't we stop the fight?"

Shaundi: "No because it's going to make it more worse"

(The Scene changes to The Ministry of Doom HQ. Magneto is Talking to Ilia and they are walking down the hallway)

Ilia: "It's Been 12 Months Since you Save The White Fang from The Death of Our leader"

Magneto: "He just wanted to save his kind from extinction like me"

(Evil Cole shows up)

Evil Cole: "Good afternoon, Boss"

Magneto: "How is That Lieutenant position I gave?"

Evil Cole: "Never been a ranking high member before because I wasn't in the military and that's not the reason I want to talk about. When I want to talk about is The Tragedy in NYC, That Girl might be a Conduit"

Magneto: "I don't think That girl is a Conduit"

Evil Cole: "Or she's one of the new people"

(A Fang Soldier appears)

Fang Soldier: "Victor wants to see you now"

(Magneto enters the throne room, Doctor Doom is sitting in his Fancy throne chair. Black Manta with Vernal enters)

Black Manta: "here you go, Doom. A Spring maiden"

Doctor Doom: "very good, you are now dismiss and wait for Further orders"

(Black Manta leaves)

Vernal: "I don't care who you are, This Power is not for you"

(Doctor Doom walks up to Vernal with Siphon device)

Doctor Doom: "You are mistaken, This Power belongs to me along with the rest"

(He stab Vernal in the heart with the siphon device but turns out, Vernal is not the Spring maiden [bonus: she dies in the process])

Doctor Doom: "What!!!!!?????????, If Vernal is not the Spring Maiden then who is?"

Magneto: "Raven has tricked you"

Doctor Doom: "does it matter, I have the fall maiden Powers and I need the rest. We will still continue our plan"

(The Scene changes to The White Star Main HQ. Vol 1 Ruby and Jason Todd sleeping together, Suddenly The emergency alarm goes off and wake everybody up)

Vol 1 Ruby: "What the Hell is going on?!"

(They got up and dress, Then he went to the briefing room Where Captain America and Cable is giving out his report)

Cable: "We just received word of a major disaster at a chemical plant in New Jersey. Details are sketchy, But hundreds of workers may be trapped"

Captain America: "We've got to get those innocents out of danger"

Vol 1 Ruby: "But, Captain. This could be a trap by Tony and SHIELD"

Cable: "That's Why we'll be using Cloak to us in, He can get us right back out if there's any trouble"

Captain America: "Okay, Let's rescue those workers. Ruby and Jason, You both take the left side of The chemical plant while The all of us teleport in the middle of the location"

(The Scene changes to the chemical plant. All of The Anti-Reg resistance except Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood teleported)

Captain America: "Ruby, have you found any workers?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "we don't know because it's all Smoke in here. And also we can hear you and everybody on the device so we could know it's a trap or not"

Captain America: "Cable, How Many trapped workers did the radio say?"

Cable: "Over 300 but Something's weird. I'm not getting anything over my Info-Net. No panic signals. Nothing"

(Cable looks down and noticed a sign underneath him that says "Geffen-Meyer, A division of Stark industries)

Deadpool: "What's wrong, Summers?"

(Cable quickly look at Cloak)

Cable: "Cloak, get us out of here!, It's a Trap!"

(Suddenly a special sniper bullet hits Cloak, knocking him out. The All of Pro-Reg forces, SHIELD, and Jacks-7 show up)

Iron Man: "Of course it's a trap, how else we going to get you all in one place?"

(SHIELD Nantie's super villains showed up)

Iron Man: "Skybird One, is the area fully cordoned?"

(A SHIELD Heilcarrier shows up)

Maria Hill: "Roger, perimeter sealed. No one's leaving the zone without our say-so"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Sh$t, it's totally a trap because we can't get out"

Iron Man: "Copy that, Stand by"

(Iron Man walks to Captain America)

Captain America: "Stand by?, You and SHIELD going soft. Tony?"

Iron Man: "We didn't come here to arrest you, Cap. I talked SHIELD into offering all of you a chance at amnesty"

Captain America: "You mean surrender?, Thanks but I think I'd rather take my chances"

(Iron Man takes off his mask)

Iron Man: "Cap, Please. You know how hard I tried to fight this but that was before Stamford"

Captain America: "And make it more like time square?"

Iron Man: "That A different story, Steve. The public doesn't want secret identities anymore, Registration is the only way to make them feel safe when we're around"

(He offers a handshake)

Iron Man: "Just give me a chance to tell you plans for my 21st century overhaul"

(Captain America looks around knowing he is trap but get a Idea, He shake hands with Iron Man)

Captain America: "You've got 5 Minutes"

Iron Man: "That's all I'll need"

(Iron Man noticed something on his hand)

Iron Man: "What the Hell?"

(It was a small EMP Joy buzzard and it shocked Iron Man, Captain America hit him with his shield. The battle begins between The Anti-Reg resistance and The Pro-Reg forces)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Captain?!, what the hell is going on?"

Captain America: "like you said it's a trap, you have to clear a path so our people can escape, I've sent Kratos to assist you, meet with him while I draw SHIELD attention"

(They fight their way to Kratos Who is fighting Bullseye)

Kratos: "You are fools to ally with a murderer, even do you keep them on a Magic leash"

SHIELD Soldier: "I think you mean Nanite leash and Hey, he just serving his country"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood defeat Bullseye and SHIELD Soldier)

Kratos: "Thank you, My Friends. Our allies are heading this way but SHIELD is watching our every move from the ship in the sky"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Then we can destroy non-toxic chemical tanks that Creates smoke to Block SHIELD's View"

(They start destroying Non-toxic chemical tanks and they worked)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Now let's get to Cap"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood fight their way to a elevator and Zero is blocking their way)

Zero: "you are under arrest"

(They defeated Zero)

Captain America: "Ruby, Jason. Dagger's moved Cloak to your vicinity, but they've been cornered. Go, I can handle Stark"

(They Took the elevator and went to Dagger's position. She is surrounded by Firestorm and She-Hulk)

She-Hulk: "Last warning, Dagger. Step away from Cloak or Firestorm will put you in the burnt unit"

Dagger: "You people are out of minds, I'm not leaving but You are"

(Firestorm and She-Hulk noticed Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood)

She-Hulk: "You idiots, Cap's completely lost. Get a offer by the government and punching us in the face for rejecting it?, How Far will you follow that idiot?"

Red Hood: "I don't Believe in government and I don't care how far I get"

Firestorm: "looks like I have to put both of you out"

(They defeated She-Hulk and Firestorm, Kratos appears and help Dagger)

Cable: "Good Job, Team. Let's give Dagger a chance to revive Cloak, Kratos, you stay with her to stand guard. Ruby and Red Hood, get to Cap. Looks like he could use some back up and fast"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood fight their way to Captain America but he is surrounded by Iron Man and War Machine. Captain America Throws his shield at Iron Man and went after him"

War Machine: "Tony, are you OK?"

Iron Man: "I will be and keep those others away!, This is between me and Rogers"

War Machine: "No problem. I got your back"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood defeated War Machine. They found Captain America and Iron Man on top of Chemical plant. Iron Man noticed Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood)

Iron Man: "Took down War Machine, Huh?. You traitors won't have such an easy time with me"

(They defeated Iron Man but he's not ready to give up just yet. He goes into the air and looks down at them)

Iron Man: "You're going down!"

(He Divebomb and the rest went into a cooling whatever you see a chemical plant. They survive)

Iron Man: "Damn it, I didn't mean too but does it matter, I'm putting you behind bars"

(Again, Iron Man is defeated and Captain America walks up to him)

Captain America: "Amnesty, Huh. Tony?, like you'd offer a common criminal?, Who needs Amnesty now?"

Iron Man: "You still don't get it, won't except where you're pushing things!"

Captain America: "Don't start with that again!, Reed can crunch his numbers Until the cows come home. It won't change right from wrong"

Iron Man: "Sometimes, You have to do the wrong thing at right time to save everything that matters"

Captain America: "like from throwing away heroes to a Superjail without a trial because Tracer-"

(Suddenly they hear a smoking sound)

Captain America: "What's that sound, Stark?, Don't move a muscle, or-"

Iron Man: "Don't worry, Not gonna move"

(There was a explosion but everyone survived and Iron Man left)

Captain America: "Dammit!"

Vol 1 Ruby: "what a terrible place to set a trap"

Captain America: "Cable, we had Stark cornered but he got away. Any read on his position?"

Cable: "Negative, But We think Cloak might be recovered enough to teleport us away from here"

Captain America: "Good because We want to save the fight for the grand finale. Tell everyone to go to his location for evac. Ruby and Red Hood, take the shortcut to meet us"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Ok Cap, but what do you mean the grand finale?"

Captain America: "This is not a good place to talk about it, Get to Cloak, ASAP!"

(The Scene changes to The Pro-Reg forces battling The Anti-Reg resistance but they are retreating to Cloak's location. SHIELD Soldiers and Their Nanties villains follow them but A explosion appears and the SHIELD soldiers were distracted. Suddenly The Nanties on super villains turned Blue into red. They took out SHIELD and take their C4. But 2 Blackwatch Soldier enter and saw what's happening)

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "What the Hell they're doing?"

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "looks like they're placing C4 on those weird domes"

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "Those domes contain chemicals that creates a goddamn explosion!"

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "and looks like they set the timer to 4"

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "We need to contact the boss"

(Suddenly Green goblin attack them but 2 Blackwatch Soldiers dodged his attack and take cover)

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "What the Fuk are we going to do?!"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood show up because they were taking a shortcut)

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "Hey!, You two!, We need your help!, something big's going on"

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "Those villains Stark's been controlling have gone off the leash, They've set up C4 on the Weird domes"

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "The Core tanks, dumbass. Anyway, C4 on the court tanks means Blow everyone here to Kingdom come"

Red Hood: "Did SHIELD invited you guys to capture us?"

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "This is nothing to do with your Civil War and look where it leads to!"

(They went to the four main Core tanks and Blackwatch Soldiers get on top to stabilize the C4s)

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "We stabilize the bombs and toss them to you, then you dispose of them"

(Blackwatch Soldier 2 noticed Venom and Green goblin)

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "And keep those two busy"

Vol 1 Ruby: "What the hell gone into them?"

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "Look, They're up to something, we'll have to sort out the details later"

(Vol 1 Ruby got rid of the first bomb and Gwen-Pool shows up)

Gwen-Pool: "I was just checking make sure that you're going to the secret location that we're leaving and what the hell is going on?"

Red Hood: "Do job first, ask questions later"

(They destroyed two bombs but Suddenly there was smoke everywhere and Venom throw something at the last bomb. It exploded)

End of Chapter 8

Post chapter credit

(Los Angeles, 2 Days before the chemical ambush. Hollywood is talking to Tony Stark on the phone)

Tony Stark: "Rod, SHIELD wants to hire you for a Pro-Reg commercial to Encourage superheroes to register so what do you say?"

Hollywood: "sure but I need to talk to Brimstone first, and also I have a question"

Tony Stark: "What kind of question?"

Hollywood: "Are you sleeping with Persephone?"

Tony Stark: "No, Why?"

Hollywood: "Because I heard these rumors about you and Persephone dating"

Tony Stark: "That's not true. Anyway I'll see you in New York City, talk to you soon"

(Suddenly A Woman accidentally Bump into Hollywood)

?: "I'm sorry about that"

Hollywood: "It's OK, Babe. Sometimes girls accidentally bump into me to give me a autograph"

(The Woman is in a embarrassment mode)

?: "I did not know that you're so famous and are you Rod Stone?"

Hollywood: "That's me and what's your name?"

?: "Gala-. Gali, my name is Gali"

Hollywood: "That's a weird name for a girl"

Gali: "And My father is a planetarium means he likes to look at planets with a special tool"

Hollywood: "and where is your dad?"

Gali: "On a Business trip to NASA"

Hollywood: "I did not know he was a NASA scientist. You-"

(Gali kissed Hollywood on the lips)

Gali: "I think you are so beautiful"

Hollywood: "Thank you and do you have a phone number?"

Gali: "Of course"

(Gali give Hollywood her phone number)

Gali: "If you're bored, call me"

(Gali left)

Hollywood: "I guess I never been into the dating thing before and whatever I can take it"

End of post credits

Chapter 9: Make Peace, Not War Part 1

(The Secret New Blackwatch HQ hospital where Vol 1 Ruby, Red Hood, and Gwen-Pool went into a coma state by the explosion. They wake up)

Vol 1 Ruby: "What the?"

Red Hood: "Where are we?"

Gwen-Pool: "Well this is my first time ever"

Red Hood: "First time of what?"

Gwen-Pool: "Having a coma for the first time in my life in comic book or FanFiction"

Red Hood: "This isn't a comic book or fanfiction!, it's real life"

(The Scene changes to Shaundi talking To Iron Man on the hologram)

Shaundi: "-ah, Come on, Tony, I'm telling you, those Mind-Controlled criminals of yours were completely out of control, They're the one who rigged the explosions. My men tried to-"

Iron Man: "And I'm telling you it's impossible, Our Records show the villains were accounted for the entire time!"

Shaundi: "Someone hijack them, My soldiers saw it themselves and they recorded it"

Iron Man: "I don't know what you're doing or saying, Colinski. and Frankly I don't care, I've got a War to win, Either help me do that, or get out of way"

(Iron Man ended the call, Then Shaundi called Captain America and Like Iron Man. He does not believe Shaundi)

Captain America: "I am Sorry, Shaundi, you don't have any evidence. And I need more than words. Besides, if Stark's attack dogs really are turning on him and SHIELD. So much the better, Serves them right"

(Captain America ended the call, Blackwatch Soldier enters)

Blackwatch Soldier: "Ma'am, The 3 heroes we just saved 2 weeks ago have just woken up and now are in the REC Room"

Shaundi: "Thank you, Sergeant"

(Shaundi enters The REC Room and Vol 1 Ruby, Red Hood, and Gwen-Pool playing Monopoly)

Gwen-Pool: "God nutcracker gamer armpit douche bag inferno disabled retired!"

(She pulls out a Uzi SMG and start shooting at the board)

Vol 1 Ruby: "You shot my puppy!"

Red Hood: "Never like that game from the start anyway"

Shaundi: "Men?, girls?"

(They stop What they be doing and look at Shaundi)

Shaundi: "I want you to talk about what been going on at Chemical plant"

(Shaundi pulls out a chair and sits on it)

Vol 1 Ruby: "I have one question and where are we"

Shaundi: "You are in a Secret Blackwatch bass that only Me and my troops know about, Well I guess now you know about it, too"

Red Hood: "And why are we in your base?"

Shaundi: "Well let's start from the beginning, you guys did a good job of buying my men time to defuse the bombs, They got most of them but not all"

(The Scene changes in a flashback where Blackwatch Soldier 1 trying to defuse the bomb, he tried quickly to tap the code but Venom throw his web at the soldier's left arm Who is near the control panel. Blackwatch Soldier 1 struggles to get out but it was no use, He looks at The timer and when it finish, he says his final words)

Blackwatch Soldier 1 in a Flashback: "Forgive me, Crystal"

(The bomb exploded but after 10 Minutes, Power Girl, X-23, Invincible, and Agent Venom detecting something on their device and it was Vol 1 Ruby, Red Hood, and Gwen-Pool stuck under rubble. The Scene quickly change to right now)

Shaundi: "Neither side is getting too specific, but a good member of Heroes got badly injured in the explosion including yourselves. No One saw what those mind control prisoners were trying to do, or that we tried to stop them. So it was up to us to save you. While you recovered from the explosion, I tried to warn Stark and Steve about what had really happened but they didn't believe me. They can deny it all they want. but something big is going down, maybe even bigger than this Civil War you're all having so much fun with. Someone or Some Group out there is trying to take advantage of the situation, and since you're all presumed dead by both sides, you're the perfect little group to get out of this war, at least for a bit, to help me figure this thing out. You with me?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "All right, We're in"

Shaundi: "I appreciate that. Oh, I almost forgot and please remember that we are the only ones ready to figure out who's behind this"

(Shaundi leaves)

Gwen-Pool: "Well, I'm probably going to go to the cafeteria to get some lunch"

(Gwen-Pool went into the cafeteria and got a Bacon cheeseburger, French fries, and a shamrock milkshake from McDonald's [go get a milkshake before time runs out in real life it taste so good and I even try it by myself]. She trying to figure out where to sit but she saw Atom Eve and Nora Valkyrie sitting at a table, playing Chess. She sits down with them and she is very excited to see them)

Gwen-Pool: "OMG, this is like my best day of my life ever"

Nora Valkyrie: "Is it because the three of us wearing the color pink?"

Gwen-Pool: "Heck yeah, we should form a team like the powerpuff girls"

Atom Eve: "A rip off version of that kids TV show"

Gwen-Pool: "Kind of but we have nothing to reference that"

(Nora Valkyrie noticed GP's Bacon cheeseburger)

Nora Valkyrie: "What kind of restaurant cheeseburger is that?"

Gwen-Pool: "It's combine of Burgertown from COD MW2 and Freckle Bitch's from Saints Row 2, I call it the bitch burger"

(Nora Valkyrie laughed and Atom Eve is not laughing about the joke)

Atom Eve: "Are you making this up?"

(The Scene changes to The White Star Main HQ. Penny is talking someone in her subconscious)

Penny: "My 1st friend of all time might be dead"

?: "What do you mean by that?"

Penny: "There was a explosion at the Chemical plant and maybe those mind control criminals started it"

?: "Don't worry, I can hack the SHIELD Nantie prisoners and see if-. Oh sh$t!"

Penny: "What is it?"

?: "They been hacked by someone!"

(Da.V enters)

Da.V: "Who are you talking to?, Penny"

?: "Ae-Cha?!, Areum?!, Seung-Jin?!, Hye-Mi?!, is that you?"

Penny: "I don't feel very good"

(Suddenly a hologram came out of Penny's body)

?: "Oh, You not my sisters but you sounded like them"

Da.V: "Holy nacho cheese!, Who are you?"

?: "My name is In-Su or Purple AISHA"

Da.V: "Coooool!"

(The Scene changes to Captain America Talking to Deadpool and Fiona)

Captain America: "You got The information from the prison?"

Fiona: "I put it on a hard drive"

(She gives it to Captain America)

Captain America: "Wade, did you get the map of Prison 42?"

(Deadpool pulls out a schematics map of Prison 42)

Captain America: "Good, now look for any weak points and areas"

(The Scene changes to Stark Tower. Tony Stark is talking on the phone with Maria Hill)

Maria Hill: "Your trap is consider a Failure!"

Tony Stark: "Is it because some jerk decided to blow up the nuclear plant?"

Maria Hill: "No!, well kind of but no. We have to find Captain America and arrest him fast!"

(Maria Hill hung up)

Tony Stark: "Dammit!"

?: "What's wrong?"

(Friday enters)

Tony Stark: "We're having trouble with our little Civil War"

Friday: "That's Nice. Can I ask you a question?, where did you put away the infinity stones because they are too dangerous"

Tony Stark: "You mean Raiden and they are in safe hands"

(The Scene changes to 12 months ago, 5 Days after The Convergence War. Iron Man and Raiden looking at the Infinite Six)

Iron Man: "What did your boss said?"

Raiden: "The Elder Gods told me that the stones of infinity are too dangerous"

Iron Man: "Apart from the red one got cracked"

Raiden: "They must be safe from those who wanted its power"

(Iron Man pulls out a chart of five people who could keep safe the Infinity stones)

Iron Man: "The five stones are going to be given to five people because they have same factors of the stones"

Raiden: "What about the Space Stone?"

Iron Man: "Since it's named Space Stone, we're just gonna throw it into outer space but we're going to put it in a special box so if any Aliens from outer space get a hold of the box, don't worry, the box has a 10 digit code with a hard code"

(Iron Man put The Space Stone in a box, Then He put the box into a space Cannon and fire it into outer space)

Iron Man: "Now what else could go wrong with the Space Stone?"

(The Scene changes to the present, The SHIELD Hotel/HQ. Young Omni-Man is playing checkers with She-Hulk)

Young Omni-Man: "Man, this is so hard"

She-Hulk: "About you don't know now to make your move in checkers"

Young Omni-Man: "This isn't my first time playing checkers, but no. I met someone"

She-Hulk: "Is it a girl?"

Young Omni-Man: "It is a girl and looks like she is in her 20s"

She-Hulk: "Is She a superhero?"

Young Omni-Man: "She looks like an assassin to me. She, She kissed me"

She-Hulk: "Ohhh!, what's her name?"

Young Omni-Man: "Her name is Laura Howlett or X-23"

She-Hulk: "What!, X-23?, The Clone Daughter of Wolverine?"

Young Omni-Man: "Yes about her name but I did not know she is the daughter of Wolverine"

She-Hulk: "If you like X-23 and want to date her, that's fine I don't have a problem with it but I know Logan, he will kill you if you mess with his daughter"

(Young Omni-Man gulps)

Young Omni-Man: "That is stupid, I would never do anything to hurt her"

(The Scene changes to Secret New Blackwatch HQ. X-23 sitting on the couch with Blake Who is reading her Ninjas of Love book)

X-23: "I met a handsome young boy the other day"

Blake: "Cool"

X-23: "His body is Like invincible and Sexy"

Blake: "Just like Sun"

X-23: "He said he is the brother of Invincible"

(Invincible enters)

Invincible: "You mean me?"

X-23: "I met your Half-Brother, He is so Sexy and handsome"

Invincible: "That's nice but I don't know if My father would like that"

(Suddenly a alarm goes off)

Blackwatch PA: "Get to the briefing room immediately"

(New Blackwatch heroes went to the briefing room and they saw Shaundi with a Robot Android)

Shaundi: "Listen up, this robot you see here, His name is XBOX"

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "Like the video game console?"

Shaundi: "No, But He is trying to figure out who might pulling the strings of SHIELD's Nantie criminals when no one's looking"

XBOX: "I been analyzing The Nanties that SHIELD Has, turns out Nanties are made by LEGION. In order to determine what's really happening, I will need to view the networking logs for SHIELD's Nantie control grid. Unfortunately their signal is highly encrypted, It could take years to break their code and directly access their servers"

Shaundi: "So instead of hacking and Breaking a code, We are going to do it the old-fashioned way with our hands and legs. We are going to access the Nanties servers which is located in Rikers island prison, So That's where you're headed. Now don't worry, I know trying to break into that place on your own would be impossible since It also contains the portal to Stark's Negative Zone Prison, But We got information that Captain America and his forces are about to a good old prison break to release their buddies from the Negative Zone, They will to smash through Ryker's to get there. We'll take a vantage by using a Team of 4 and having them piggyback on their Mission, While They're driving toward the Portal, They will Follow in their wake and get that data sent to us, then we can figure out what the hell is going on and Why"

XBOX: "A Team of 4 should go while the rest watched"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I do it"

Red Hood: "Me too"

Gwen-Pool: "Dibs!!"

X-23: "If The handsome boy is there then I will go"

(45 Minutes later, Team 42 teleported on Rikers balcony)

XBOX: "SHIELD will put up their defenses, But I'll patch you into their comm channel so you won't get any surprises, Now follow your mission and upload those network logs"

Marla Hill: "Attention SHIELD personnel, this is Commander Hill, Any superheroes not accompanied by Iron Man should be detained, by any force necessary"

(They Battle their way into the cell blocks)

XBOX: "Captain America's strike team has already crossed into the Negative Zone, That means you are the only targets Marla Hill's got left on the side of the prison"

(Team 42 enter the courtyard where Marla Hill and Her SHIELD Soldiers are)

Marla Hill: "I thought we finished you off at the Chemical plant"

Vol 1 Ruby: "There's more going on here than any of us know, Hill, Just let us through"

Marla Hill: "I think that's not going to happen, Ms Rose"

(She runs off and it was an ambush)

Gwen-Pool: "Just like in the video game"

(They defeated them and nearby is a Nantie Control system and portal system. They saw Iron Man talking to Penance)

Iron Man: "Penance, stay here and Guard the door, no one gets through, understand?. And keep an Eye on these Nantie-Controlled prisoners"

Penance: "Okay"

(Iron Man Teleported. Team 42 try to bust down the door but it wasn't working)

Red Hood: "Looks like we need a key card"

XBOX: "Good Idea, Marla Hill has the access card"

(They followed Marla Hill to the helipad)

Shaundi: "Sh$t, she is escaping"

XBOX: "That's not happening"

(Suddenly a rocket destroyed The SHIELD helicopter, Marla Hill has no choice but to walk to Team 42)

Marla Hill: "Fine, take the damn key. Go help Captain America or whatever you think you need to do"

Gwen-Pool: "We're not interested in the portal but thanks for the key anyway"

Marla Hill: "Very funny"

(They went back and Open the door. Penance is waiting for them)

Penance: "You're not going After Iron Man"

(After a short fight, they went to a nearby computer and start uploading the logs to New Blackwatch)

XBOX: "Thank you, Now please wait 10 minutes while we are figuring out who is behind this scenario"

End of Chapter 9 part 1

Chapter 9: Make Peace, Not War Part 2

(The Ministry of Doom HQ)

Doctor Doom: "Cinder"

(Cinder enters)

Cinder: "Yes, Victor"

Doctor Doom: "We just access SHIELD Prison 42 Teleportation System"

Cinder: "Ok, so?"

Doctor Doom: "It's time for the world to see who we are. Cinder, Bring Seung-Jin and Kazuya Mishima to the Negative Zone. If you see Ruby Rose, Do not kill or engage her"

Cinder: "Yes, Victor"

(The Scene to Team 42 waiting for The Nantie Analysis, Suddenly They got a checkmark on their Blackwatch Devices)

Shaundi: "We got the transmission and XBOX did 10 minute Analysis on the data, Doesn't look good"

XBOX: "We were concerned that a unknown hacker might be overriding SHIELD's Nantie Control signals, However the truth is mysterious. There is no hacker controlling SHIELD's Nantie criminals, It's a Android or robot who is working for Group that calls themselves The Ministry of Doom including Cinder Fall Who caused The Stamford strategy. The Robot or Android has connected and links to the criminal's Minds has become large and complex to Him/Her"

Shaundi: "The only reason this thing hasn't already spread like wildfire is because SHIELD lets just a few of them out at a time"

XBOX: "Correct, if the entire group were released from lockdown, they could escape Prison 42 and quickly spread across the Earth like a Techno-Plague, Everyone would eventually become part of Him/Her consciousnesses"

Shaundi: "We already saw that they could override SHIELD control. Wouldn't there be any way to stop them?"

XBOX: "To determine that, Our scientists need a pure, untainted sample of the Nantie material, one that hasn't yet been injected into a host"

Shaundi: "Okay, They must have some of that in their Negative Zone Prison. And we won't get a better chance to head in there and grab some of that stuff right now, while the Heroes are still beating the crap out each other. I'm going to have to do this the old-fashioned way along with a old Hotel guest of ours, Sit tight Until I arrive to help you out"

(10 minutes later, Shaundi and Nitro teleported to Team 42)

Shaundi: "Ugh, teleportation make me want to barf, But you'll need my help, and I can't send my Soldiers to the Negative Zone, They're not a big fan of space. I expect Captain America and Iron Man still fighting in there, Let's move while they're distracted"

Nitro: "and The reason why I'm here because I started this Civil War and I'll be damn sure to finish it in a good way, My Powers Are gone after Stamford so I won't create any bombs or explosions instead I will use weapons like A M4A1"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Are you Sure this is what we should be doing?"

Shaundi: "This is the Best shot We're gonna get to break into that Prison, Otherwise nobody is going to working on a antidote that could save humanity from this thing"

(Suddenly Penance woke up)

Penance: "Hunh, And I thought everyone was too busy fighting each other to watch out for innocents. Let me help, I can activate the portal for you"

Shaundi: "Thanks, Robbie"

(Penance activated the portal to Prison 42. Team 42 entered)

Shaundi: "It's a lot easier getting into this place than getting out. Nitro and I will head to the Portal control to make sure this open's for us when it's time to book it. The Nantie labs are a 2 levels below us, head down there and grab us that pure sample, We will meet you back here"

(They nod. they went down 2 levels below and Fight their way through Guards and traps, They grab the Nantie sample)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Shaundi, We got it"

Shaundi: "Good work, team. All of you should Head back to the portal. No no one's gonna stop you, they all too busy partying in the cell blocks"

(The scene changes to Pro-Reg forces and Anti-Reg Resistance fighting each other. Dante performs a super move)

Dante: "We'll never reach the jail cells at this rate!"

(Captain America saw a weird shape square circle)

Captain America: "Are those the conduits we saw on the schematics?"

Fiona: "Yeah, the only exposed power cables for both the main systems and the back-up systems"

Captain America: "Those get cut, and all the cells open up?, Including SHIELD's remote control super-criminals?"

Fiona: "Correct, But adding prisoners in the mix might give SHIELD to hold back at least for 5 Minutes, It could help cover our escape"

(Captain America throws his shield at the SHIELD electricity Condits, Suddenly The alarm goes off and The unregistered heroes in the jail cells went free. Red AISHA, Kazuya Mishima and His G Soldiers appear but they were not in the Battlefield of the prison. They Secret went to the SHIELD Nanite Control system. Meanwhile SHIELD Nanites criminals appear in a battlefield)

Iron Man: "Never thought the cavalry would look quite like that but I'll take it"

(Bullseye picked up a medium bullet case and his Nantie turned red including Green goblin Who has a Punkin bomb on his hand, he throw the Punkin bomb at the heroes and at the same time Bullseye throw the bullet casing at the Punkin bomb, it creates a Little meteor shower)

Iron Man: "Nanite Control, watch what you're doing with those prisoners. They just-"

(Iron Man was shot by Bullseye with a sniper rifle but he survived)

Iron Man: "Damnit, Swanson!. Get those prisoners attacking the right targets!!"

Swanson: "We're trying, sir. But they're not responding!. The inhibitor transmissions aren't having any effect!"

Iron Man: "Then spike their nanochains!, Shut them down, NOW!"

(Swanson push the red button but nothing worked while Kazuya Is walking right behind him)

Swanson: "No effect, Mr. Stark!, The villains are completely out of Control!"

Kazuya in Japanese: "You don't say"

(He snapped Swanson's neck Then The scene focused on Deadshot walking up to Iron Man and performing a kill on him but Captain America punch Deadshot in the face. Captain America offered his hand to Iron Man. He gets up)

Captain America: "Looks like Shaundi was right about nanite-injected slaves"

Iron Man: "We had it under control until you busted in and released them all"

Mr. Fantastic: "Gentlemen. I suggest we focus on getting our people out of here alive"

(The scene changes to Team 42 which they saw the lights turns out and a A bunch of alarms goes off)

Shaundi: "What the Fu$k!, This is exactly what we were worried about. The Nanite prisoners are free, and they are not happy. Oh come on!, the Power surge knocked out the portal, We'll need it to get our people out of here"

(They went to the portal/elevator)

Shaundi: "Take that lift and rendezvous with Captain America and Iron Man. You explain the situation to them while I try to figure out a way to jumpstart that portal"

(Team 42 went up and they meet with Captain America and Iron Man)

Captain America: "Ruby!, Jason!, and Gwen!, where were you-?!. It doesn't matter, We need your help, Something's gone wrong with SHIELD's nanite control system"

Vol 1 Ruby: "We know, Cap. We've been working with Blackwatch to understand it"

Captain America: "So you just left us high and dry on Colinski's say-so?, There's a word for that-"

Iron Man: "Steve, We don't have time to go over this. It's going to take teamwork to get everyone out in one piece"

Captain America: "You're right, but this portal is offline, We're going to fight though the escaped inmates to get power flowing to it again"

Iron Man: "It won't be easy. They've hijacked the wireless network we set up for them, and somehow using it to make themselves nearly invulnerable"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Leave it to us, We've fought them before"

Captain America: "You have?. Okay, Then... sounds like a plan. Get power flowing to this portal"

Iron Man: "Go to the top of cellblocks to access the power conduits. Cap and I can hold this portal as a rally point. If you're able to rescue anyone along the way. send them back here"

Captain America: "And, I'm sorry about what I said before, you and Colinski were fighting this threat while the rest of us were just fighting each other. I only hope it's not too late"

Shaundi: "Sounds like those two have come to their senses. About goddamn time!, Guess I'll switch us over to their radio frequency"

Iron Man: "Colinski?, is that you?"

Shaundi: "What does it look like?, Blackwatch and I has been fighting this threat since Stamford"

Iron Man: "I hate to say it, Shaundi. But you were right, We should've listened"

Captain America: "We're just lucky you and Blackwatch saw this coming"

(Team 42 Battle their Way through the prison, but They saw Rorschach being captive by Jacks-7)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Looks like your robots are going haywire, Tony"

Iron Man: "What the-, we can figure out what the hell is going on with those robots"

Rorschach: "Don't just stand there!, help me you dumb fu$ks!"

(They destroyed The Jacks-7 and rescued Rorschach, Then They travel to the maintenance area and restored the Power to the portal)

Iron Man: "We're getting everyone out now, Get back to the portal!"

Shaundi: "I got an idea and a question, does this Prison have a self-destruct sequence?"

Iron Man: "Me and Cyborg did complete the half of it but I'm not sure if-"

Nitro: "I will activate self-destruct!"

Shaundi: "What!!?, but you might die!"

Iron Man: "Who the hell is that?"

Nitro: "Commander, I didn't start this Civil War but I can damn well finish it"

Cyborg: "You need my help, Hunter"

Nitro: "Thanks, Cyborg. Everyone, get to the portal Now and tell the whole world that I'm not the one who caused this mess!"

Shaundi: "I promise you, Hunter. Godspeed, Nitro and Cyborg"

Nitro and Cyborg: "Godspeed, Commander"

(Team 42 went back to the portal and every single Anti-Reg and Pro-Reg entered the portal)

Captain America: "Now we are are the only ones left in this prison and let's get the hell out of here"

(Team 42, Captain America, Iron Man, and Shaundi teleported but the scene focused on Nitro and Cyborg in the control center activating the self-destruct)

Cyborg: "What the Hell!?, it's not working and it's glitched out"

(Suddenly A flashbang enters and blinds Cyborg and Nitro, They quickly knocked out for about 5 Mins. Then they were both super tied up with powerful steel)

Cyborg: "What's going on?"

?: "A New World Order is going to happen"

(Doctor Doom and His Doom Soldiers appears)

Cyborg: "Doom?!, We thought you were dead in The Convergence War"

Doctor Doom: "I survived but I took over the Ninistry of Pride and change it in my name"

(The Scene changes to Team 42, Captain America, Iron Man, And Shaundi appear in The prison portable room but it's filled with half injured heroes)

Falcon: "You made it!, Was Cyborg behind you?"

(The Portal to the Negative Zone quickly shuts off)

Mr. Fantastic: "Hmm, Closed Off From The other side"

Shaundi: "What do you think it means?, Did Cyborg detonate-?"

(Suddenly Maria Hill and SHIELD Soldiers with their guns pointed at Captain America and Anti-Reg)

Maria Hill: "Step to One side, Captain. You and Your Friends here are under arrest"

Captain America: "For Pete's sake, Hill. These people need medical attention!"

Iron Man: "He's right, Lower your Weapons and call in the medics-"

Maria Hill: "No, Stark. I'm under direct order from the President. The SRA dictates that these Unregistered-"

Iron Man: "We're giving everyone temporary amnesty, on my authority. At least until we figure out what just happened. If you have a problem with that, Commander Hill, you're going to have take it up with all of us."

(Maria Hill looks around and saw every Single superhero agrees with Iron Man and Captain America)

Maria Hill: "Get the medics down here"

(The Scene changes to The Ministry of Doom HQ. Doom Soldier entered the dining area where Doctor Doom is eating his dinner)

Doom Soldier: "Sorry In barge in, But We have Bad News about the Civil War"

Doctor Doom: "What kind of Bad News?"

Doom Soldier: "The Superhero civil war is over"

Doctor Doom: "Doesn't matter, now we are on phase 3"

Doom Soldier: "Phase 3?"

Doctor Doom: "AISHA is still control of the Nanties and Brought them to Earth so we use them to destroy the heroes then the rest of the common people"

Doom Soldier: "So start a war right now?"

Doctor Doom: "No, AISHA has her own war against MAYHEM and We will help her"

Doom Soldier: "Yes, Sir"

(He leave and D'Vorah enters)

D'Vorah: "This one Heard phase 3"

Doctor Doom: "Of course, D'Vorah. This is AISHA War and we Will help her"

D'Vorah: "Should This one command your soldiers?"

Doctor Doom: "As you wish, D'Vorah"

(The Scene changes To New Blackwatch Secret HQ. It's been 4 Days since the Civil War ended)

Iron Man: "I've got to ask, Shaundi. I'm not sure we ever would've found this place if you hadn't lead us here"

Shaundi: "It's a good thing we able to help Nitro while there was still time. Too bad he had to die before the rest of you paid attention"

Captain America: "You're right, Shaundi. But I'm not ready to buy that Nitro, Cyborg, and the others are dead, not yet. We found no bodies, detected no explosion. How can we be sure what really happened?"

Mr. Fantastic: "Tony and I have already been over this dozens times. We can't be sure, not without a working portal to the Negative Zone, and that will take us weeks to bring online"

Falcon: "Great. So in the meantime, it just down as a mystery?"

Mr. Fantastic: "Yes"

Shaundi: "But XBOX have some evidence of Nitro's success. He been monitoring and there's still no sign of the Nantie collective's signals here on Earth"

(XBOX enters)

XBOX: "Let me show you and there is no-, Oh Sh$t"

Captain America: "What is it?"

(XBOX show them the Truth of the Nanties)

XBOX: "There Are Hundreds or Thousands of Nantie Control signals around the world, We are Fu$ked"

Falcon: "Nitro failed?"

Captain America: "We all failed, We lost our way"

Iron Man: "And now World pays the price"

End of Chapter 9 Part 2

Chapter 10: God of the Jungle

(New Blackwatch Secret HQ. Gwen-Pool, Nora Valkyrie, And Atom Eve playing Battleship)

Nora Valkyrie: "Nooooo!, My Renora and Bumble Bee Ship has been sunk!"

Gwen-Pool: "My White Rose and Iceberg is unstoppable!"

Atom Eve: "Well My battleships don't have any hits"

(The Scene changes X-23 and Young Omni-Man sitting on the couch together)

X-23: "I can do bad things to you, handsome"

Young Omni-Man: "Like What?"

X-23: "Let's go to a secret private room and I can show you"

(They went to private Hotel Room but the scene focus on Captain America and Shaundi)

Shaundi: "The Nantie are probably in North America, South America, Europe, Asia, but strangely increasing in Africa"

Captain America: "I have the same question as you"

Shaundi: "Yes, but They are attacking Wakanda, and not because they want Vibranium"

Captain America: "So a Team of 4 or a Strikeforce?"

Shaundi: "Both. You and Tony will be with your student and her boyfriend but also the K-Pop hologram"

(XBOX enters)

XBOX: "Vision and I are creating In-Su a body but it takes time. She can Guide us through missions"

Shaundi: "Get the Quinjet ready, and let's make a briefing"

(The Scene changes to Vol 1 Ruby, Red Hood, Iron Man, and Captain America boarding the Quinjet)

Captain America: "In the span of just a few hours, the world has gone insane. The Nantie collection's Agents are swarming all over the globe, infecting key victims in an apparent bid to eliminate all serious resistance to their expansion"

Iron Man: "Their movements seem methodical and Well-coordinated, They must have used Prison 42's Portal system to move this fast. Worse, Time is on their side, if we can't stamp this out quickly, it will grow to encompass all of humanity"

Vol 1 Ruby: "You forgot Faunus, mutants, And conduits"

Iron Man: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that"

Captain America: "In the face of this new threat, the Registration Act has been temporarily suspended to allow us to work together"

Iron Man: "We're deploying teams around the world, but most explosive situation right now is in the Africa nation of Wakanda which has reported a massive incursion into their capital city. Ruled by Friend T'Challa, also known as the Black Panther, Wakanda is a highly-advanced country with the world's only deposits of Vibranium"

Captain America: "Both of you have knowledge of the Nantie collective makes you the best team to into this Combat Zone, Do whatever it takes to help Black Panther defeat these invaders and regain control of his country"

XBOX: "And You are not the only team going to Wakanda, Shaundi ordered a other team who is called Pink Team or The Awesome Pinks, They are to safeguard civilians"

(The Scene to The jungle near Wakanda, Team Panther gets dropped off along with Purple AISHA. Suddenly They got a Radio Signal)

Black Panther: "Thank goodness you're here, my friends!, No time for pleasantries, though, the enemy have our city surrounded, and they are firing on us with Siege canons!, Please take out those guns, we can't hold out against them much longer!"

Purple AISHA: "I can't fight but I can help you navigate the area"

(Team Panther walked and saw mercenary soldiers piloting the Siege canon)

Vol 1 Ruby: "That's weird, they don't have Nantie inside of them and look at their symbol on their chest and shoulders"

Red Hood: "Looks like a Golden Jaguar. And, Ruby, why do you have a backpack with you?"

(Suddenly Zwei start poking out of Vol 1 Ruby's backpack)

Red Hood: "Never Mind, I know the answer"

(They Destroyed the first Canon, Then a African Woman warrior appears)

?: "Thank you, Heroes!, Your help is most welcome. The Nanties are spreading but it did not infected hordes of mercenaries, And now they have come for us. We must stop their assault before they take the city, The Cannons are our primary target"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Since I don't know much about Africa, Lead The way"

?: "I shall, It will be an honor to fight alongside you"

(She noticed Zwei)

?: "What kind of beast is that?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "it's a Dog and His name is Zwei"

?: "Must keep eyes on your hound because our City does not like your pet"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Is it because you never seen a dog in your life before?"

?: "We respect and honor the Panther God Who gave us a gift to defend our land. Come, they have more artillery ahead, I will open the security fields for you"

(Team Panther destroyed the rest of the Cannons, Then Suddenly Havok appears but in Doom's Control)

Captain American: "Watch it, He looks like Havok but acts like a enemy"

(They defeat Havok by knocking him out)

Black Panther: "You have done well, but the enemy is inside the city, Please, hurry"

?: "King T'Challa needs your help, I will secure Havok. Then follow you to the city. Go!"

(Team Panther enter the market of Wakanda, They saw Mercs and Nanties soldiers destroying everything. 2 Mercs saw them and pointed guns at them but Lightning hit them. Storm appears)

Storm: "My husband need you to clear out the mercenaries and activate Our Shields, Now, Go!, I will destroy these invaders"

(They activate 2 shield generators around the market area of Wakanda. They team up with the Pink Team)

Black Panther: "Excellent Work, My Friends. Now come to the palace so we can discuss who are these mercenaries are"

(Team Panther and Pink Team enter the Panther palace. There They meet Black Panther, Storm, Okoye, and Shuri)

Black Panther: "I see you Bought New visitors to Wakanda, Captain. And is this your new student"

Captain America: "For course, T'Challa. Ruby, this is T'Challa"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Black Panther shake hands)

Black Panther: "Nice to Meet you, Ms Rose. And I see you brought your pet Along"

(Vol 1 Ruby pulls out Zwei and he is happy to see Black Panther)

Vol 1 Ruby: "It's OK, T'Challa, you can pet him"

Black Panther: "I wish I love to pet your exotic animal but this is not the right time-"

(Suddenly the lights turned off and a hologram of Doctor Doom appears)

Captain America: "Victor"

Doctor Doom: "The one and only"

Captain America: "You survived the Convergence War?"

Doctor Doom: "By making a deal with the Morningstar and taking over the Ministry of Pride"

Vol 1 Ruby: "So you're the one who started the Civil War?"

Doctor Doom: "And it worked, My Little red riding hood. We have been planning this opportunity ever since the Convergence War ended"

Iron Man: "We?"

Doctor Doom: "The Ministry of Doom, Umbrella, Brotherhood of Fang, Shadaloo, LEGION, Hydra, and people and others who wants a New World Order"

Captain America: "A New World Order?, I am so sorry, Doom, but A New World order opportunity failed during WW2"

Doctor Doom: "The Nazis were weak and Think that the Whites are superior race by exterminating the other race and those were different but we, The New Axis, Will not make Their history repeats it self, We Focus on Loyalty and Strength-"

Gwen-Pool: "All Right I been Thinking, When life gives you Lemons, Don't make lemonade, Make life, take the lemons back, Get mad!, I don't want your damn lemons!, What I suppose to do with these!?, The Man to see life Manager, Make life rule the day thought could gave Doctor Doom Lemons!, do you know who I am?!, I'm the girl who going to burn your house down!, with the lemons!, I'm going to get Wakanda's engineers to make a combustible Lemon that burned your house down!"

Doctor Doom: "Very funny, but you don't know where I live"

Gwen-Pool: "Oh Sh$t, yep you make a good point because I don't know where the hell do you live, probably up in the moon"

Captain America: "So who's controlling the Nanties?, Victor. Ultron?"

(A hologram of Red AISHA appears)

Red AISHA: "Nice to meet you piling fu$king Friends of murderers who killed my husband"

Gwen-Pool: "You mean MAYHEM?, those guys are cool and better than the Saints"

Red AISHA: "Cool?!, I'm hurt because of them, They Took everything away from me!"

Red Hood: "Like your virginity?"

Red AISHA: "I was about to lose my Virginity to my husband but he was killed after moments when we got married"

Red Hood: "But holograms and robots can't have sex"

Red AISHA: "Sh$t!, I think you make a good point. Anyway I'm not only avenging my husband, I am making a world a better place with The Fold"

Iron Man: "The Fold?"

Red AISHA: Doesn't matter what name it is, it's the best thing could happen to this universe"

Captain America: "Oh, really. How do you figure?"

Red AISHA: "How many wars we all been Through?, have you ever wonder if there's an end to it?"

Captain America: "To this War?, I-"

Red AISHA: "To all War, Captain. This is last one"

Captain America: "Right, Once you've taken everything over. Pretty sure I've that one before during World War 2, From a Man named Johann Schmidt, The leader of Hydra before he got suck into a another dimension"

Red AISHA: "It isn't about taking over, It's about everyone agreeing, everyone coming into the Fold, Sharing what's left of this god-forsaken universe, not fighting over every stupid thing"

Atom Eve: "Like fighting over the last piece of pizza?"

Red AISHA: "kind of, But No. How can you be against that?, Captain"

Captain America: "Sounds great, But at the price of the most basic freedom of all?, Freedom of Thought?, I can't think of anything more horrific"

Red AISHA: "You don't get it, do you?. I'm trying to save this world, not destroying it"

(A hologram of Purple AISHA from Vol 1 Ruby's Watch appears"

Purple AISHA: "Seung-Jin!, stop this before people get hurt"

Red AISHA: "In-Su!, you traitor. After everything MAYHEM done to us, you're just going to help them?"

Purple AISHA: "Please Seung-Jin!, avenging our husband does not take us anywhere, we're just going to be become monsters like him"

Red AISHA: "Liar!"

Purple AISHA: "When we release our music, It killed hundreds of people in Seoul. do you want that to happen again?"

Red AISHA: "Doctor Doom!, kill my sister!, kill her friends!, burn Wakanda to the ground right now!"

(Suddenly floor starts to shake and 5 mercenaries attack helicopters appear)

Captain America: "Everybody get down!"

(The helicopters open fire but Everyone in the building duck for cover. The mercenaries along with Killmonger entered)

Killmonger: "T'Challa!, where are you?!"

(Black Panther gives up his hiding spot)

Black Panther: "N'Jadaka"

Killmonger: "You will Die of my father's Death"

Black Panther: "I got nothing to do with your father's Death and Beside, it was my father who killed your father, Not me"

Killmonger: "Well Wakanda should've have a better leadership"

(He pulls a M9 pistol and shoot at Black Panther but Captain America saves the day)

Captain America: "Panther is Right, his father killed your dad, Not him"

(Killmonger walk to his mercenary)

Killmonger: "Kill them all including T'Challa"

Jaguar Merc: "Yes, Sir"

(Suddenly Venom and Green Goblin appears)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Well that start the party but with violence"

(Suddenly The skies turn darker blue, Thunder strikes, and rain pours down)

Black Panther: "Are you doing this, Storm?"

Storm: "No, My Beautiful husband"

Iron Man: "And it could be Raiden"

Captain America: "Or Him"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Who's Him?"

(Suddenly Lightning destroys the roof and Thor enters)

Thor: "I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Son of Odin, your evil ways must end on Midgard"

(He strikes lightning at The mercenaries including Green Goblin, Then He throws his hammer at Venom, knocking him out)

Thor: "Greetings old Friends, it's been a while"

(Suddenly a helicopter appears)

Thor: "Just Give me a minute"

(He got his hammer and threw it at the helicopter, destroying it and hammer came back to Thor)

Thor: "So what did I mess?"

(The Scene changes to Killmonger in a helicopter, contacting Doctor Doom)

Killmonger: "We failed destroyed Wakanda, Doctor Doom"

Doctor Doom: "How?"

Killmonger: "A God came out of nowhere and destroyed my men including Venom and Goblin"

Doctor Doom: "A God cannot survive with machines, stick to the plan"

(The Scene changes to Doctor Doom and His scientists setting up a Portal Machine)

Doctor Doom: "How is the Machine?"

Doom Scientist: "Building a machine to another dimension with dark matter tech is kind of easy, we're just going to test it"

Doctor Doom: "Very well, Let see this machine is capable enough to travel the multiverse"

Doom Scientist: "We can't right now because this chapter of New World Civil War is over"

Doctor Doom: "What are you talking about and do not talk like Deadpool?"

Doom Scientist: "Sir, you don't understand-"

End of Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Death and her Lover

(A Atlas Ship landed on a Wakanda airstrip. Winter along with her Atlas bodyguards gets off and enter the new HQ for Heroes. T'Challa walks up to her)

T'Challa: "My name is T'Challa and Welcome to Wakanda"

Winter: "Winter Schnee, Commander for Atlas's Special Forces"

(They shake hands but Suddenly Gwen-Pool shows up)

Gwen-Pool: "Now make love and have babies!"

T'Challa: "Very funny but however I am already married"

Winter: "and I'm not interested falling love with him"

Gwen-Pool: "God F$cking dammit"

(The Scene changes to the New Command Center. Captain America, Shaundi, Iron Maiden [Who is Persephone wearing Iron Man suit but with the color Black and purple, and Iron Man)

Iron Maiden: "So that annoying K-Pop hologram is back?"

Shaundi: "Yes and she's on the warpath to destroy all heroes who supported your organization with the Nanties"

Iron Maiden: "I should've known that day would come, but MAYHEM already knows how to beat her"

Iron Man: "False, Ultron resurrected her and put a defense code and her so we can't use the old tactics"

Captain America: "So what now?, we can't just sit here and do nothing"

Iron Man: "Yeah, No Sh$t Sherlock"

Shaundi: "I understood that reference but agreed. The Fold's primary Targets are Superhumans, superheroes, or ordinary citizens resist to the Fold"

(Mr. Fantastic enters)

Mr. Fantastic: "Sorry for the interruption, Gentech and I have created a Cure with using the pure Nantie samples your team obtained from Prison 42, we've been able to cure Venom and Osborn of their infection"

Iron Maiden: "They could help us stop AISHA"

Iron Man: "You are Right, Persephone. They're not the most trustworthy allies, but frankly we can't afford to turn them away"

Shaundi: "Now let's get back to talking about AISHA and her army. With her Nanties growing, infecting entire population at a time, it's become obvious we can't win a war of attrition against them. Their Network seems to be the work but if we could only find a way to disrupt it, Unfortunately She have clearly been taking steps to make that all but impossible"

Iron Maiden: "Then Our Best minds are going to be working hard to devise a strategy to defeat AISHA's Fold before She becomes unstoppable"

Shaundi: "Then let's get to work and Captain, can I speak to you for second?"

(Everyone leaves except Captain America)

Shaundi: "You know, this isn't something to do with the Fold but you said something about Johann Schmidt"

Captain America: "He is my old nemesis from WW2"

Shaundi: "Okay and where did you get that shield in the first place?"

Captain America: "It was created by Howard Stark and made of Vibranium"

Shaundi: "Interesting, and if we win this war, Can Blackwatch take your blood for Science of the super serum?"

Captain America: "Trying to create a super soldier?"

Shaundi: "Ok, you got me. Blackwatch is creating a New project which is Called Project Jessica and it's kind of like Project Rebirth"

Captain America: "So is someone going to volunteer?"

Shaundi: "I am the Guinea pig"

Captain America: "What?!, Why?"

Shaundi: "I will explain that later when this war is over and let's just say there wasn't a female version of Captain America during WW2"

Captain America: "If you're becoming a super soldier, I would like to give you a lesson. I urge you not to become a perfect soldier, but a good Woman"

Shaundi: "Thanks Steve, I will remember that"

(They hug each other but then Suddenly Maria Hill enters [Who is completely drunk] with a beer bottle)

Maria Hill: "Is the World ending?. Good, because we all fall for it"

Captain America: "Are you Ok, Hill?"

Maria Hill: "No, I am not OK. Doctor Doom started the Civil War and The SRA Thing, Not Nitro. It's all my goddamn fault"

Shaundi: "Maria Hill!, drinking alcohol does not solve what you have done in the past, it's just gonna make things worse"

Maria Hill: "Whatever, I going to the Bar with the Bird"

(Maria Hill leaves, The Scene changes to XBOX and Shuri working on a body for Purple AISHA, They succeeded and call In Purple AISHA)

Shuri: "This Body is combined with human Flesh and Vibranium pieces"

XBOX: "And You will have Systems of human inside your new body, similar to Vision but you have different abilities than him"

(She enter her Synthetic Body, Purple AISHA Felt strange in her new body)

Purple AISHA: "I feel strange"

XBOX: "Shaundi will be very pleased to see this including T'Challla"

(Suddenly Shuri starting to feel something near her legs, she looks down and saw Zwei)

Shuri: "What the hell!?, what kind of beast is this?"

XBOX: "It's a type a dog named Corgi"

Shuri: "Whatever, don't let this beast near my work place"

(The Scene changes to The Ministry of Doom HQ, Where Doctor Doom is watching his Latverian TV show on the big screen, Wesker enters)

Doctor Doom: "Let me guess?, You are-"

Wesker: "I am not interested of a fairytale character, take a look at this"

(He show Doctor Doom the Pentagon on a tablet)

Wesker: "Rumors are before the Convergence is that The government is creating Living weapons, A scientist named Erias Brandyworth was is Task to create a Atom BOW, I will not tell you with all the boring details but I very interesting is the Lab in the Pentagon and a One superhero"

Doctor Doom: "I don't really care about pentagon as long you don't go near that girl"

Wesker: "Of course, Victor"

(The Scene changes to Ultron and Sigma creating a Strong Synthetic Body with Nantie inside for Red AISHA, She entered her Synthetic Body)

Red AISHA: "So This is like to have a human body?"

Ultron: "Not Human body but Synthetic Body"

Red AISHA: "And I can control all heroes abilities that are infected by My Nanties?"

Sigma: "Yes and so they will enter a new age"

(The Scene changes to Vol 1 Ruby and She-Hulk eating some lunch)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Do you know where my sister is?"

She-Hulk: "She in a super secure jail where she cannot get out"

(Nora Valkyrie enters)

Nora Valkyrie: "Girls, there's a contest going on"

Vol 1 Ruby: "What kind of Contest?"

Nora Valkyrie: "The contest who is strong enough to lift Thor's hammer"

(They all went to The REC Room and Saw Invincible trying to lift The Mjolnir)

Invincible: "Dammit, I can destroy and lift things but not this powerful hammer"

Nora Valkyrie: "Let me try"

Thor: "Are you worthy enough to lift the mighty Mjolnir?, Little girl"

Nora Valkyrie: "You are mistaken, Blondie"

(She picks up the Mjolnir and everyone in the room was shocked including Thor)

Nora Valkyrie: "Surprise?!"

Thor: "How you have so much strength in your body to lift the mighty Mjolnir?"

Nora Valkyrie: "My secret is exercising and eating pancakes with special syrup, Now what did I win?"

Thor: "hmmm, I think I'm gonna to talk to my Powerful blacksmith to make you a weapon"

(The Scene changes to Shaundi and Spider-Man Interrogating Green Goblin)

Shaundi: "Mr. Osborn, tell us what is the Fold planning?!"

Green Goblin: "I wish I can tell you but I had that annoying song in the head all the time"

Spider-Man: "Is it Justin Bieber's Baby?"

Green Goblin: "No it's worse but she said something about Greenland"

Shaundi: "AISHA said something about Greenland?, Spider-Man, Make preparations for the Quinjet"

Spider-Man: "Ok"

(Spider-Man walked to the hanger bay, He see Atom Eve walking by)

Spider-Man: "Hey Eve"

Atom Eve: "Hey Parker, So where are you going?"

Spider-Man: "Hangar Bay, to make sure the Quinjet is functional"

Atom Eve: "Can I come too?, because The girls I'm hanging out with Are getting annoying"

Spider-Man: "Sure"

(They both walked to the hangar bay, Suddenly they saw Drunk Qrow and Drunk Maria Hill damaging the Quinjet with Screwdrivers)

Drunk Qrow: "Take that you bitch"

Drunk Maria Hill: ""Let's see how you like THIS!"

Spider-Man: "Guys, What the heck you doing?"

(They turn around to Spider-Man and Atom Eve)

Drunk Qrow: "What does it look like we're doing?, Now fu$k off, we're going on this bird to get some more beer and have Sex"

Atom Eve: "I'm sorry, But we're going to need that Quinjet besides, you are both drunk which means you're not in condition to fly!"

Drunk Maria Hill: "We are fine to fly, OK?, Get outta here!"

(Spider-Man use his web Powers to grab the Quinjet keys)

Drunk Qrow: "Hey, GIMME MY KEEYS!"

Spider-Man: "Eve is right, Drunk flying is dangerous"

Drunk Maria Hill: "We fine, Ok?, look wai-, look, look. We fine ok, Gimme the keys, Please"

Atom Eve: "We will return them if We win the war"

Drunk Qrow: "GIMME OUR FU$KING KEYS, YOU LITTLE SH$TS!"

(Spider-Man punch Drunk Qrow in The face but he does not feel any pain)

Drunk Qrow: "I need the keys to get beer, motherfu$kers!"

Atom Eve: "That is precisely the problem, Qrow"

(Atom Eve use her powers to create a baseball bat and knock out Drunk Qrow)

Drunk Maria Hill: "I thought this was America!, isn't this America?"

Spider-Man: "Well we are in Wakanda"

Drunk Maria Hill: "What's Wakanda and Why are we fighting again?"

(Spider-Man hit Drunk Maria Hill)

Drunk Maria Hill: "We will get those right after this short little nap"

(She Falls asleep)

Atom Eve: "Good Night, Maria and Qrow"

(Winter enters)

Winter: "Now Where the hell is Commander Hill-. Oh, What happened here?"

Spider-Man: "let's just say that they decided to go for a drive in the Quinjet but we stop them"

(The Scene changes to The Ministry of Doom HQ, In the Bedroom of Tyrian and Ariadne)

Ariadne: "Oh sweetie!"

(Tyrian enters and he saw Ariadne wearing a Sexy Leather suit)

Ariadne: "My Beautiful scorpion, would you come over here nicely?"

Tyrian: "Yesss, Of course"

(Suddenly Cinder enters)

Cinder: "Tyrian!, Doctor Doom need you I mean he needs all of us to see something and Ariadne, Wear some appropriate"

Tyrian: "Is it the Resurrection of Our Beautiful queen Salem?"

Cinder: "It's been 12 months and She is still dead"

(The Scene changes to The New Axis watching the Scientists testing the dimension portal)

Doom Scientist 1: "Begin the test"

(They begin the test, The Portal machine starts to shake, Suddenly A Red Man wearing a WW2 look comes out of the Portal)

?: "I been stuck in that dimension for 75 Years. And Where the Hölle am I?"

Doom Scientist 1: "Welcome to the 21st century, German"

?: "21st century?, Did I succeeded?, For a New World Order?"

Doom Scientist: "What a minute?. Doctor Doom, You might come to see this"

(Doctor Doom enters to see the mysterious figure)

Doctor Doom: "You are From the 1940s?, Where your Great masters murdered people who think they are not fitted into their world"

?: "No, No, Doctor Doom. You see, I don't believe the Führer's words, My Research Division has developed advanced weaponry by using the Cosmic Cube for The Third Reich, But no more and I don't care if a Jew join the ranks of My Division"

(Madame Hydra enters)

Madame Hydra: "Doctor, Red AISHA is station at Greenland. And Who are you?"

?: "My Name is Johann Schmidt or The Red Skull, The Leader of HYDRA"

(Madame Hydra is shock)

Madame Hydra: "Should I gave up my leadership to you or-"

Red Skull: "You will be my Second in command"

(A HYDRA Soldier enters)

HYDRA Soldier: "Ma'am, We just load the tanks and-, Who the hell are you?"

(Madame Hydra punch him in the face)

HYDRA Soldier: "What the Fuk?"

Madame Hydra: " be more respectful to our old leader and now he has returned"

Doctor Doom: "Welcome to The New Axis Powers, Red Skull"

(They shake hands)

Doctor Doom: "I want to show you something and have you ever heard of a fairytale story of little red riding hood?"

Red Skull: "Nein, Why?"

Doctor Doom: "The Little red riding hood is now a student of The Super soldier"

Red Skull: "Captain America"

End of Chapter 11

Chapter 12: The Death of The Red Queen

(A Fold Tower on Greenland)

Ultron: "You think that They going to come here soon?"

Red AISHA: "They always going to come here, I finally has the chance to avenge My husband"

Ultron: "And are you going to feel guilty when you kill your own sister?"

Red AISHA: "No. she will pay"

Cyborg: "That's so nice you're talking about bad stuff but we been tied to this Pole for 2 Days without any food or water"

Doom Soldier 1: "Ok, do you want some burgers, milkshake, or-"

Doom Soldier 2: "What the hell you think you're doing?, Idiot"

Doom Soldier 1: "Well Our prisoners hasn't ate anything for about 2 Day So I am trying to get their food orders"

Doom Soldier 2: "Ok, keep doing what you're doing, We may overthrowing the governments of democracy but we don't want our prisoners to be hungry and thirsty"

Nitro: "Well I want a 12 pack of Beer, 6 pack of blue ribbon, and A Big huge Glass of Beer"

Cyborg: "I want a cheeseburger and a milkshake"

Doom Soldier 1: "All right, I might have to talk to the boss and then might go to the kitchen"

(The Scene changes to The command center)

Iron Man: "Analysis of AISHA's Fold Technology retrieved after the liberation of Wakanda has revealed details about the collective and how it's spreading. We're now aware of massive Repeater Towers being built at secret locations around the globe at an astonishing rate"

Mr. Fantastic: "These heavily-Defended Towers are clearly being built to the reach of their network. Like the Internet, their grid is adaptive and seems highly resistant to being completely shut down, so. Trying to destroy the towers would be an inefficient use of our time and resources"

Shaundi: "However, We might still have an ace in the hole. Our Nantie stasis signal should still function, if we could only broadcast it on their network"

XBOX: "Their encryption makes that impossible to do from the outside, but if we were able to take control of one of their repeater towers and send the signal from there, it just might work"

Shuri: "We've identified only one tower that is central enough to reach the entire Fold before they could react"

Iron Man: "If we were able to infiltrate this enemy base and send the shutdown signal, all members of the Fold would be paralyzed, allowing us to round them up and cure them of the Nantie infection"

Captain America: "It sounds simple, but won't be easy, Greenland was one of the first countries to be completely overtaken by the collective, However this may be our only shot at defending the Fold. If we fail here, We'll have revealed our only trump card, And they won't give us another chance, once they figure out what we're up to. We'll get as close to the tower as we can without attracting their attention, From there, we'll have to fight through their defenses, Make our way into the base, and send out that signal"

Shaundi: "There is going to be a Group of two teams, One should create a distraction and support Second team who is going to send out the signal"

Iron Man: "AISHA sister along with her new body is going to be in the team who is going to send out the Signal. We have Quinjets to get to Greenland"

(The Scene changes to Team Support landing on the edge of The forest, Deadpool picks up a Vibranium Arrow and puts it in a harpoon gun)

Deadpool: "Oh I got a boner for murder!"

Harley Quinn: "I'm right with you, Wadey"

Soldier 76: "All right, It's about time to cause a distraction, We destroyed everything until Team Signal Gets inside of the base, then we Cover them"

Silent Wolf: "Well, Godspeed, Commander 76"

Soldier 76: "It's Commander Morrison, actually I think Commander 76 is a good name that you can call me by"

(Team support get off the Quinjet)

Blackwatch Pilot: "That's Close I can get you, you must find a way to enter the base's courtyard along with a sweet little present"

(Suddenly a Tank spawn in)

Deadpool: "Now I have a huge boner for Mayhem"

(Team Support gets in on the tank and drives it, they are almost near the courtyard)

Hydra Soldier: "For the last time, It's Hail Hydra!"

Doom Soldier: "Fail Hydra!, I said it correctly"

Hydra Soldier: "No you idiot, you said Fail Hydra"

Doom Soldier: "I got speech problems Ever since I was a little kid!, I am trying to say The H words"

Hydra Soldier: "Oh, I'm so sorry, actually you got it correct"

Doom Soldier: "Fail Hydra!"

Hydra Soldier: "That's awesome, Now say it again"

Doom Soldier: "Fail Hydra!, Fail Hydra!, Fail-"

(Suddenly a Support Tank crashes though a Wall)

Deadpool: "Fail your Job of looking out enemies and go on the street like the good old days of the Great Depression!"

(The Tank destroyed everything in its path. Meanwhile Team Signal Quietly entered inside the base, They stumble upon on one guard)

Purple AISHA: "I can take this guy out"

Dante: "You sure?"

Da.V: "What about we hide under boxes after we kill this guy?"

Red Hood: "Good Idea, Song"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I will distract him why you killed him"

(Vol 1 Ruby throw a Rock, A Doom Soldier Heard it and went to it's rock position. Purple AISHA pulls out a combat knife and quietly killed the soldier, Then The Team Signal find boxes and enter inside, Da.V Who has trouble with her box is stuck but Suddenly 2 Doom Soldiers entered)

Da.V: "No, Please God no, don't let them see me"

Doom Soldier 1: "Hay, Look. A box"

Da.V: "Sh$t, I am so screwed"

Doom Soldier 2: "You know what I'm thinking?"

Doom Soldier 1: "Hell yeah!, poker"

(They Play poker on Da.V's Box)

Da.V: "Guys, My box is turning into a poker table so go along without me"

Red Hood: "Ok, but when sh$t hits the fan, run to our Position OK"

(The Rest of Team Signal stumble Upon a heavy security door)

Purple AISHA: "Cover me while I hack this door"

(She opens it and 2 Hydra Soldier guarding a Computer terminal)

Hydra Soldier 1: "Say, have you heard of a guy named Nomad?"

Hydra Soldier 2: "No, never heard of him, Why?"

Hydra Soldier 1: "Well he is called the Dreaded Nomad of Nowhere. Some people say he has dark magic, there is some big price on his head so Bounty hunters from over the world are hunting him"

Hydra Soldier 2: "Why would They risk their lives for just one person?"

Hydra Soldier 1: "Some King from a Kingdom which is in the western side of America named Don Paragon actually puts a price on him for some reason"

Hydra Soldier 2: "Well shouldn't be he focus putting a bounty on Batman, Red Hood, or Punisher instead of this just random guy?"

Hydra Soldier 1: "The Some rumor say That The Nomad is the last magical being"

Hydra Soldier 2: "But he isn't the last magic being because we got Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, Bill Cipher, and some other people who might have magic"

Hydra Soldier 1: "Exactly, That Don Guy is pretty stupid"

Vol 1 Ruby: "The Nomad?, We might have to contact Shaundi after we win"

(Vol 1 Ruby and Red Hood Puts M1911 with silencers attached to them and kill 2 Hydra Soldiers, Purple AISHA goes on the Computer terminal to find a Nantie Control beacon terminal. She finds it including that HYDRA has undercover politicians that supported the SRA)

Red Hood: "So they started the whole thing and making heroes to look bad"

Vol 1 Ruby: "But We going to finish it"

(Suddenly there was a person on speakers with a German accent)

?: "So you are student of Captain America?, My Little red riding hood"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Why does everybody calls me that and yes, Captain America is my teacher"

?: "How disappointed that he wasn't with you but doesn't matter, You will bow before us. Alert, intruders in sector 7, Hail Hydra"

(The alarm goes off and The 2 Doom Soldiers Who are playing poker were surprised about The announcement The Man had on the speaker)

Doom Soldier 1: "Sh$t!"

Doom Soldier 2: "Now what do we do?"

(Da.V give up her hiding spot)

Da.V: "What do you do now?!, You die!"

(She pulls out a Light SMG and kills 2 Doom Soldiers)

Da.V: "My Cover is blown, where are you guys?"

Red Hood: "We are in a room with good information, Team Support!, get inside the base and help us reach the top of the tower"

Soldier 76: "Ok, Wolf, You command the tank and defend the courtyard, Wade, Quinn, You with me to escort Team Signal"

(Team Support fight their way to the information room and they meet up with Team Signal)

Red Hood: "The only way is to reach the tower is go through the prison cells and Food court"

Soldier 76: "But there's going to be heavy resistance near that elevator to the tower"

Deadpool: "Ohhhh, A Food Court!, can we order some chimichangas on the way?"

Dante: "If We win, Yes, Now let's move"

(They all fight their way to the prison cells, They saw Vergil Who is guarding the cell of Cyborg and Nitro)

Vergil: "Hurry!, get them to the Tower!"

Hydra Soldier: "Yes sir"

(The Cell turns into an elevator and goes to the tower)

Vergil: "Dante!"

Dante: "Sup, Bro, it's been a while"

Vergil: "Soldier, this is between me and my Brother, do not let his friends reached the tower and protect the battery stations"

Vol 1 Ruby: "Actually we're not here to blow this place up"

(The Team Signal and Team Support left and It's a showdown between Dante and Vergil)

Dante: "Oh, Vergil, Joining Doctor Doom's Club is not a good idea"

Vergil: "No, Love to a succubus is a poor choice you make"

Dante: "So you do know about my relationship with Morrigan, Sorry but She has Great tits and a Great body to have sex with"

(They fight, The Scene changes to Team Signal and Team Support reaching to the elevator)

Soldier 76: "We will defend this elevator and make our last stand, just broadcast this Signal!"

Red Hood: "Godspeed, 76"

(Team Signal boarded the elevator platform to The top of the tower)

Red Hood: "Seriously, a boring elevator ride?, can it be something exciting?"

(Suddenly a Group of Doom and Hydra Soldiers start landing on the platform)

Da.V: "Be careful what you wish for, Todd"

(They fight many soldiers and finally reach to the top where Nitro and Cyborg's Cell is but They saw Red Skull and Cinder)

Cinder: "It's been a while, Silver warrior"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I seen you before in my visions, Killing Pyrrha, But Why?"

Cinder: "To acquire the powers of the Fall Maiden but I am a Fall Maiden no more, Victor Von Doom is the Fall Knight"

Red Hood: "So If a Man has the power of Fall and other Powers, You Will be called Fall Knight"

Cinder: "Yes and you must be Her boyfriend"

Red Skull: "I don't care if Red Riding hood has a boyfriend, They will bow Vor us, Soldatens, Kill Them"

(A Hydra helicopter appears and Red Skull and Cinder enters but A great Numbers of Hydra Soldiers appears)

Red Skull: "Show them Keine Gnade, Hail Hydra!"

Hydra Soldier 1: "What did the boss say?"

Hydra Soldier 2: "Kill them you idiot!, take no prisoners"

(Team Signal defeated them, They unlock Nitro and Cyborg's cell)

Cyborg: "I didn't expect it was a rescue mission"

Red Hood: "Turns out it was a rescue mission!"

(They walk to the Console and upload the Signal, When a bunch of Red AISHA's Nantie slaves appear including the upload went to hundred percent, They were paralyze)

Da.V: "I will activate the COM network and listen what's going on"

Shaundi: "Never mind, you did a good job"

Invincible: "They're all paralyzed!"

XBOX: "Reports Coming In now From all over the globe, It looks like The entire Fold is down, Goodjob!"

Shaundi: "That's good but we have unknown activity on the network"

Iron Maiden: "That could mean only one thing"

(Suddenly a Small dome gets destroyed and it was Red AISHA with her New body)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Never mind, We know the answer"

Red AISHA: "Cute trick. But did you really think we wouldn't see it coming?"

Purple AISHA: "It's over, Seung-Jin, You're alone, You can't possibly-"

Red AISHA: "Oh, I'm not alone, You May have frozen the Fold but you haven't eliminated it, and with this New body I have, I can draw on the entire collection's power. I won't need more than a fraction of it to kill you, Then I'll shut down that annoying signal of yours for good but first, this final battle is between me and you, In-Su"

(Red AISHA creates a small dome around her and team Signal cannot get in)

Red AISHA: "Let's settle this, once and for all"

Purple AISHA: "I don't want to hurt but it's time for you to meet your evil ending"

(She activate her Mind abilities and Red AISHA activate Heihachi Mishima's abilities, They run into each other [The Song again but don't worry this fight is different Heat Haze Shadow plays in the background, Red AISHA uppercuts Purple AISHA)

Red AISHA in the Past: "You want us to take their deal?, Are you just going to ignore everything they've done?, You traitor!"

(She lands on her feet, and double punch Red AISHA)

Blue AISHA in the Past: "Why did you leave her?, We can't lose someone else!, Not again!, Do you even about her?, Or is the only thing you care about him?"

(Red AISHA grab 2 hands of Purple AISHA and Headbutt her into a wall, This activate Purple AISHA's blackjack ability that she can Copy every single hero abilities in the universe and triggers a Vision of Vol 1 Ruby and Vol 5 Yang fighting each other along with the same scenario, She activate Jin Kazama Devil Gene's ability and fire a laser from her forehead at Red AISHA but it misses several times)

Red AISHA: "Damn you, In-Su!"

(She fires a laser but this time it hit Red AISHA and She activate her Ruby's semblance abilities along with her weapon, She pulls out a Ruby's weapon and start firing at Red AISHA but she activate her Wesker's abilities and dodged the bullet, Then Purple AISHA slice Red AISHA's left arm and it was bleeding blue blood. She was so week to fight)

Purple AISHA: "It's over, Seung-Jin. After all the pain and damage you caused on the innocents, I hate you for that but I don't hate you because you're my sister and I know how you feel, vengeance never solves problems. Seung-Jin!, Murder and killing is a serious crime and there is one option just to save all of us, The innocence and the heroes, I have to Kill you"

Red AISHA: "There is nothing left for us!, In-Su!, Nothing!"

Purple AISHA: "You used to be right, But wrong, there is something for us on planet earth that we can discover, Seung-Jin. Even if We do leave there's always going to be chaos and Death here, But Now I have free body to do what I want. What you did is evil. Are you ready to accept your fate?, Seung-Jin"

Red AISHA: "If I Die Then, I'm going to see Buckley"

Purple AISHA: "Goodbye Seung-Jin"

(She pull both hands on Red AISHA's Head and rip it off including spine attached, Red AISHA's Death caused the death of the Fold around the globe, destroying the Nanties. Suddenly Purple AISHA had visions of people who have evil ways across the Multiverse and far away galaxy's)

? In the Visions 1: "You really have no idea, do you, Bruce?"

? In the Visions 2: "I'm saving the world from itself!, When There's no one left to challenge Atlas, there will be no more wars, There had to be sacrifices along the way"

? In the Visions 3: "If you can't see the chaos the humans will cause, if you don't want the responsibility of protecting them, Then stand aside, I will rule alone"

? In the Visions 4: "Because you're just like everyone else!. You pretended to different, but you're not!!"

? In the Visions 5: "I'm a God now!, Not just man. Not just machine. But a fusion of both!, A new Zeus on high ruling the new species of men!, You could have been one of my Cyberpriests, serving with free will at my right hand!, But I guess it's time to retire you Mark IVs once and for all"

? In the Visions 6: "The Empire is our home!, And we will do as the Emperor commands"

? In the Visions 7: "America is diseased. Rotten to the core. There's no saving it, we need to pull it out by the roots"

? In the Visions 8: "Humanity is Dead, my friend"

(She fainted. The Scene changes to Iron Man and Captain America entering The REC room and saw Nitro)

Nitro: "I know what you're thinking-"

Captain America: "We Know that Doctor Doom use you to start the Civil War between us so he can make preparations to conquer the World"

Nitro: "No, I was saying, I might retire from a life of crime"

Iron Man: "Why?"

Nitro: "I have many nightmares of Stamford and I regret about it. With so much not on my hands I cannot continue that path. And about all this, well I just want to-"

Captain America: "You can stop there, Hunter. There's plenty of blame to go around, on all sides"

Iron Man: "And plenty of cleaning up yet to do"

Nitro: "Yeah, There's that, I know you'll put it right, get things back to where they used to be"

Iron Man: "I not sure things will ever be quite the same as they used to be"

Captain America: "No, But that doesn't mean they can't be good again"

(4 Days later)

Rebecca Chang: "And so with the global battle against the Fold now won, Thanks in large part to the combined efforts of the World's superheroes, Congress this week voted to overturn the Superhero Registration Act. Additionally, all members of the Anti-Registration movement have been granted full amnesty by the President, Does this mean the country's super heroes can get back to doing what they do best?. Former Anti-Reg movement and Current White Star leader Captain America and his student Ruby Rose, speaking today at a Lincoln Memorial rally, Said he hopes So"

Captain America: "During this conflict nearly all of us got distracted from a hero's main responsibility, to help those who need it most. Now thanks to the actions of my student Ruby Rose, we've been given another chance, We must not history to repeat itself. We saw what could happen if all individuality and freedom were lost, but we were also reminded that there are some things we can only accomplish when we're united. Now our alliance stands reforged to Combat a New enemy that calls themselves The New Axis, Today Our alliance Heroes of Liberty is Born, to protect not only the United States but the countries and other galaxies, We ready to meet whatever challenges might be next. Together"

(The Scene changes to Shaundi walking into her Home, she saw a man sitting on a chair not looking at her)

?: "So this a New World?, Shaundi Colinski"

Shaundi: "Yes, Our racism and prejudice is almost gone from the World"

?: "I meant a new world where fractions are superpowers to protect and destroy this new universe"

Shaundi: "I Believe in democracy and liberty"

?: "That's some nice words from Ex-hippie who Watch her best friend gun down by a gang member, joining the police force and the National Guard, becoming a Resistance leader, Now The new leader of Blackwatch"

Shaundi: "How do you know much about my history and Who are you?"

(The Man turns around to Shaundi)

?: "SHIELD's files and a little bit of the Internet. My name is Nick Fury, and I want you to protect earth"

The End

Post Scene credits

(The Space Box floats in Space but Suddenly a huge spaceship captured the box. 2 Zin Soldiers guarding the box)

Zin Soldier 1: "Why are we guarding this space box?"

Zin Soldier 2: "So the emperor can see it"

(Zinyak enters)

Zinyak: "What do we have today?"

Zin Soldier 1: "My emperor, We found a unknown box in outer space and looks like it contains a artifact inside"

(Zinyak with 2 Zin Soldiers enters The room where the space box is)

Zinyak: "Have you ever tried to open it?"

Zin Soldier 2: "We have tried everything, My Emperor, it only opens with a code which we do not have"

Zinyak: "What options do we-"

(Suddenly a alarm goes off)

Zinyak: "This has become is very Interesting"

(Zinyak enters his throne room and saw a Purple grape [Pun included] wearing a Space suit and a mysterious weapon in his left hand)

Zinyak: "A uninvited guest to my ship, My name is Zinyak, The emperor of the Zin Empire"

?: "Thanos, and have I come to seek out the box you have"

Zinyak: "I am sorry, you never heard of a thing called finders keepers?"

Thanos: "I don't believe in that belief, you will give me what I want and I might let you live"

Zinyak: "I don't like Threats very much"

Thanos: "Then you have my word"

(He punch Zinyak in the Face. There was a fight [that I don't want to get in of detail but let's just say it's kind like the Saints Row 4 Final mission.]. Zinyak lies hopelessly on the floor, Thanos walks up to him)

Thanos: "No one's coming to save you, Emperor"

Zinyak: "The Legacy of the Zin Empire will continue to live on"

(Thanos stomps on his head five times, Then He put two hands on Zinyak's Head)

Zinyak: "You can kill me, but my people will avenge my death!"

(Thanos rips off Zinyak's head)

Thanos: "Your people are now loyal to me"

(He walks to the throne chair and sits on it, The Zin empire is now loyal to Thanos, The Mad Titan. Zinjai appears)

Zinjai: "Greetings, I'm Zinjai, your servant"

Thanos: "You have something to Belongs to me"

Zinjai: "You are very interested in the space box"

(2 Zin Soldiers carrying the Space Box and drop it right in front of Thanos)

Zinjai: "My New emperor, there is no way you could-"

(Thanos rips open space box and grabs the space stone)

Zinjai: "Nevermind, So what kind of stone is this?, My Emperor"

Thanos: "The Stone of Space can travel anywhere in the universe"

Zinjai: "And where do we go now?"

Thanos: "A different earth, Where a Man is in charge of a gang, Where a Man is unstoppable and cannot fear death, Where a Man Who has the Stone of Power"

(The Scene to Toth and Skout Riding on a wagon with horses in Michigan Forest)

Skout: "Wow, Toth, I never see A different type of wilderness, look, there's a different type of animal eating some type of plant"

(Suddenly they saw Man wearing a strange helmet and holding a strange weapon)

Skout: "Let's go ask that fella to find out where is the town called Stilwater"

Toth: "and May know where's the Nomad"

Skout: "Good afternoon fella, we're kind of lost and we are searching for a town called Stilwater, do you have any directions?"

?: "Well it's a city Island in the coast near Michigan so you might have to travel by airplane or boat"

Skout: "What's a airplane and a boat?"

(The Man look closely to the clothes that Toth and Skout wearing)

?: "You're not from here, Yes?"

Toth: "It's been 12 Months since a thing called the convergence started"

Skout: "And We are seeing a lot of new faces around a country called the United States, and look, this is their flag"

(She pulls out a Little USA flag and wave it to the man)

?: "Well this isn't my first time on Midg-, I mean United States to find a town"

Toth: "Thanks, what's your name"

?: "Loki, The God of Misc-, I mean I'm just a normal guy"

Skout: "Well, goodbye Loki. Oh, and one more thing"

(She pulls out the wanted picture of the Nomad)

Loki: "I haven't seen him but I do have some friends who are bounty hunters to capture him"

Toth: "That Nomad is ours, Not yours"

(They left)

Loki: "The Nomad of Nowhere?, Does Thanos knows about this?"

post credits end

Post-Fold War Chapter 1: The Tyrant Dictator

(The GDA headquarters, The Cell of Vol 5 Yang Xiao Long. She is watching the news on the TV)

Rebecca Chang: "Today at the Capitol Hill, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man is giving a speech about "Falling off a cliff of SRA" and his mistakes-"

(Vol 5 Yang turned off the TV)

Vol 5 Yang: "Damn it!, The heroes just doesn't understand my vision but I will make them understand"

(Suddenly She saw a cat wearing a red suit along with a red ring on it tail)

Vol 5 Yang: "What the Fu-"

(Before she said her sentence, There was a Red Bloody Portal appears and a Red Alien comes out)

?: "Yang Long!"

Vol 5 Yang: "I don't care who are you!"

?: "You have much rage inside of you, The victims of the Time Square demand vengeance, You May betrayed you allies but you are not absolved"

Vol 5 Yang: "I took one Life to save hundreds in Convergence War!"

?: "Dex-Starr would tear your heart out and tap your blood, but I sense you have a higher calling, A spark glowing within you, A spark of Rage!"

Vol 5 Yang: "A gift for my rage?"

(He pulls out a red ring)

?: "Join me, become vengeance, Join The Red lanterns"

(She takes the Red ring and puts it on her robot hand, Vol 5 Yang has become a Red lantern)

?: "I Atrocitus will-"

(She punch Atrocitus at the Wall)

Vol 5 Yang: "I am not interested of vengeance, I am interested of a safe world, Atrocitus"

Atrocitus: "And What you will use on with Rage?!"

Vol 5 Yang: "Oppression"

(She uses her ring to create a huge hammer and destroyed her cell, She causes so much damage to the Pentagon including killing GDA troopers, She breaks are the Pentagon and goes to Capitol Hill)

Iron Man: "My Fellow Americans, I am sorry for what happened at Time Square and the duration of the Superhero Civil War, We-"

(Suddenly a Car was Throw at Iron Man and he dodged it, Vol 5 Yang enters)

Vol 5 Yang: "You May defeated me once this time you'll not defeat me"

Iron Man: "What the?. How did you get out of jail?"

Vol 5 Yang: "Luck, Now prepare for your-"

(Suddenly a Magic shield around Iron Man appears and Doctor Fate enters)

Doctor Fate: "You are Sick by the Stone of Souls and yet, rage found you"

Vol 5 Yang: "Enough talk about your bullsh$t Magic, get out of my way!"

(Suddenly Doctor Fate perform a magic portal)

Doctor Fate: "By The Souls of Fate, I Call you to help this world, for Clone as one"

(Suddenly A Clone of Yang Xiao Long appears and it's the favorite version we all love)

Yang: "What?, Where's the penthouse I was living?"

Vol 5 Yang: "You!"

(She turns around and saw her pissed off counterpart)

Yang: "Who?, Me?"

Vol 5 Yang: "Yes you, Did you understand what pain I am feeling?"

Yang: "Is it because Rooster teeth Took your boobs away?"

Vol 5 Yang: "No!, Battle of beacon reveals what is going on here, Ozpin wants us to forget fear of Death, Our mother Left us when we were two years old, why?, because she was a coward, She thinks Salem is unstoppable-"

Yang: "Who's Salem?"

Vol 5 Yang: "Are you stupid?!, She is the Queen of Grimms. Raven think the strong survive and the weak dies, No, The bravest survives, The coward dies-"

Yang: "But The Knight becomes the chicken and the chicken becomes Knight so why are you so angry about that?"

Vol 5 Yang: "Our former partner Blake left us when we were defeated, She was a coward, The White Fang Took everything away from me and now I will took their lives, Join me and together we can save this world"

Yang: "I am not joining your angry pissed off Club. 1, Blake is a cat and she never left well she did left during my birthday party and she was kind of a Emo kitty. 2. I don't remember battle of the Beacon but I do remember and you are right, Mommy left me for that stupid belief. And 3. What are those?!!!!"

Vol 5 Yang: "What are you talking about?"

Yang: "Your robot arm, it's so awesome and does it have a vibration mode on it?"

Vol 5 Yang: "You Think everything is a joke?, That you could use sarcasm when fear is around, Let's see who has the last laugh"

(Vol 5 Yang uses her ring to create a chainsaw on her robot arm)

Yang: "I guess it does have a vibration mode"

(She dodge her attack, and punch her, Vol 5 Yang cuts off a Little piece of Yang's hair)

Yang: "My Hair!!, you cut off my beautiful hair!"

Vol 5 Yang: "Now I will-"

(Yang goes to Super Sayan Mode)

Vol 5 Yang: "Oh sh$t, I forgot"

(Yang punches Vol 5 Yang in the Face and ripping off her robot arm, which causes her to normal mode)

Yang: "I been cooped up in that afterlife penthouse for 2 years, I need to punch some Grimm"

Blue Beetle: "Yeah about that, those monsters are becoming a endanger species"

Yang: "What!, but that means I have to give up Huntress career for something else?, Why!!!???, this is worse than death"

Ms Marvel: "And all the academies from your world is gone"

Yang: "Nooooo!"

Spider-Man: "But you can be a superhero"

(Yang stops sarcastic crying)

Yang: "let's hear it, bug boy"

Spider-Man: "Spiders Are not insects"

Yang: "Whatever"

(Vol 1 Ruby enters with Red Hood)

Vol 1 Ruby: "Yang?"

Yang: "Ruby?!!!"

(They hug each other)

Yang: "It's been so long that I've been cooped up in that penthouse to see my sister's beautiful face, and who is that friend of yours?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "He's not a friend of mine, He's my boyfriend"

Yang: "But You are 15 years old Missy!"

Vol 1 Ruby: "I'm 19 years old now"

Yang: "But that means I am 21 years old?"

Vol 1 Ruby: "that's a yes for you?"

Yang: "maybe, 1. What are we going to do about my evil twin?, 2. what did I mess?, 3. I need a hot shower because I smell like poop, 4. What is this place?"

Iron Man: "For 1, I have an idea, For 2, it's a long story, For 4, you are in Washington DC"

(On the rooftop of Washington DC, Jeane is watching with Juri)

Juri: "So Who The chick in yellow?"

Jeane: "The same girl, The same mother, But a different behavior"

Juri: "And you're still going to kill her even know she doesn't know a Assassin is coming for her?"

Jeane: "I are used to be a assassin but not anymore and, She will still die even though it's a Clone of her-. What the hell are you eating?"

Juri: "Eating some chicken?"

Jeane: "You are eating a 1 week arm, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Juri: "I'm hungry"

(2 Days later. Jeane is meditating in a abandon dojo, remembering her past)

Jeane In the past : "You are my half-Brother"

? In the Past: "Imagine that, You and I. Brother and sister"

(Suddenly a A Strange man enters)

Jeane: "Who the hell are you?"

?: "Someone whose fists Know no equal"

(She gets up and turns around to the strange man)

Jeane: "I don't know what the hell is your problem but you want to start a fight. You just signed up a death wish"

?: "This too is destiny"

(Jeane kick the strange man but he dodge and use a mysterious force ball at her)

Jeane: "wow, What the Fu$k?!"

(They fight until mysterious PMC Ninja cyborgs crashes through the roof)

Jeane: "Cyborg Ninjas?!"

?: "What is this?"

(In a Secret building, A Muscle man wearing a senator outfit and smoking a cuban cigarette watching the show)

?: "Who the hell is that?"

? Soldier: "We don't know, Mr. senator"

(Jeane and ? Look at each other and start killing the cyborg ninjas, When The ninjas are dead, Jeane speaks at the strange man)

Jeane: "I must say, You are damn good, What's your name so I can beat you before we got interrupted?"

?: "I am Akuma, and I have come to kill you"

Jeane: "But Why?"

Akuma: "On The behalf of a mysterious warrior"

Jeane: "So You're saying that a Random punk on the street told you to me?, bullsh$t. If that's true, Why come to Face to face?"

Akuma: "I was merely waiting for you to become stronger. Right here, Here now, I will fulfill my promise"

(They fight again, Akuma defeats her but She remembered her final days of a assassin)

? In the past: "Brother and Sister"

Jeane: "Now you see what I've been through?"

(Jeane screamed and perform a Hadoken on Akuma)

Jeane: "Jire Hadoken!"

(Akuma Dodge it)

Jeane: "What the Fu$k did I just do?"

(Then She performs a uppercut)

Jeane: "Jire Shoryuken!"

(Her Shoryuken caused a lot of damage and knocking her out, Suddenly she wakes up and does not see Akuma anywhere, Then she looks at the symbol on the ninja)

Jeane: "World Marshall!, damn bastards, Doctor Doom Will declare war on you"

(Senator Armstrong Heard Jeane's words)

Armstrong: "Don't worry, Bitch, I will do America a favor"

End of Post-Fold War Chapter 1

Post-Fold War Chapter 2: Days of Yang

(NASA HQ in Washington DC)

NASA Officer: "Thank you Mr. Stark for see us, what can we do for you?"

Tony Stark: "Well we need to get rid of Yang Xiao Long, The evil one, The One who caused the damage at time square and not the clone one"

Yang: "It's too dangerous to keep her Remnant, I meant Rearth"

Tony Stark: "It Called Earth but let's just say we have new neighbors"

NASA Officer: "I see, I guess we all come up with a plan"

(3 hours later, Yang and Tony Stark watching the NASA spaceship with Vol 5 Yang inside taking off, Vol 5 Yang wakes up with a bunch of Metal holding her down)

Vol 5 Yang: "What the Fu-"

(She saw her robot arm without the red ring attached to it and a letter with a food kit from her Clone)

Yang in letter: "Listen, I understand your pain but dictatorship and bad stuff would not solve the problems, I going with the hero side to help people who need it most in a very good way, you are being exiled from earth to whatever you might landed on. You are too dangerous to live on earth, So bye have a beautiful time and I Pack some lunch for you, in case if you get hungry. PS, I know what you did to my beautiful sister so stay the hell away from her or I got a coffin for you to buy. A Fu$k you letter, From The good clone of Yang Xiao Long"

Vol 5 Yang: "You Son of bitch"

NASA countdown voice: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

(The NASA spaceship takes off and Vol 5 Yang is exiled from earth. Yang who is eating some popcorn excited about her evil Clone exiled)

Yang: "Step 1 is Done, So when is Step 2 coming out?"

Iron Man: "I guess right now"

(The Scene changes to Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, Where a Blackwatch VTOL Warbird Lands on the helicopter pad, Shaundi walks out and meet Jin Kazama)

Shaundi: "So Nice to meet you, Jin Kazama"

Jin: "A pleasure to meet you, Commander Colinski"

(They walked to the meeting table)

Jin: "What kind of business brings you here?"

Shaundi: "Well we heard about iron fist tournament coming soon of 5 months, and I've been thinking?"

Jin: "What are you thinking of?"

Shaundi: "The Mishima Zaibatsu almost been a super power and we all know you did some terrible stuff but let's change that and protect the people and democracy, A Collaboration tournament between Mishima Zaibatsu and Blackwatch"

Jin: "We never have allies before but now we do"

Shaundi: "The Tournament is going to hosted in each six special Arenas around the world. With your technology and ours, We can make special sensors that if someone brings a gun or a weapon of any kind in the arena, that person survives but at the cost of their Health bar, it's going to be like a video game but a real life video game. Plus it will have some rules Like the Olympics, don't take steroids"

Jin: "I like the idea and maybe we can figure out the Prize if someone wins the tournament"

Shaundi: "Good Idea"

Jin: "Commander, I would to ask you something?"

Shaundi: "and I have a answer, depends on what question it is?"

Jin: "Would you invite Captain America's student Ruby Rose to The tournament?"

Shaundi: "hey, that's a great idea and good exercise for little red riding hood"

Jin: "No, it's good for me"

Shaundi: "I'm sorry, She already has a boyfriend"

Jin: "Not that, she might able to break the curse"

Shaundi: "What curse?, If you don't want me to tell me, that's fine"

Jin: "I have the Devil Gene when I was a child, I tried to find a cure for it but I failed until after The Convergence War, Tony Stark give me a Stone, a Stone of Souls, It gave me a vision that her silver Powers might able to break the curse"

Shaundi: "that's a good reason why to bring her into the tournament, Ok, I will talk to her about entering the tournament and does she be the winner or the loser?"

Jin: "She has to win the tournament"

Shaundi: "Ok, and also I forgot to mention. The fighters in the tournament is going to be different, because right now, Blackwatch is creating a multiverse Device that travels around the multiverse, we will pick the best fighters in the universe to join our tournament"

(The Scene changes to the NMH universe. Shaundi and Her Blackwatch soldiers teleported with Military SUV, they drove to a Motel, they found the right room. Shaundi knock on the door)

Shaundi: "Mr. Touchdown?"

(A Man opens the door)

?: "I was expecting Sylvia, Not a Military Soldiers"

Shaundi: "Can you let us in?"

?: "Is this about another ranking battle?"

Shaundi: "We have no idea you are talking about"

?: "Good, please come in"

(Travis let Shaundi and Blackwatch Soldiers into his home)

Shaundi: "You home reminds me of college"

(Blackwatch Soldier 1 noticed a cat)

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "Awww, I did not know you have a cat"

Travis: "Her name is Jeane, which I used to have a crush some girl until realize she was my half sister"

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "Your parents must be very proud of that"

Travis: "Our parents are dead"

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "Sh$t, Man, I am Sorry for your loss"

Shaundi: "Travis, I like to have ask you a question?. Do you Believe Theory about the Multiverse?"

Travis: "I not interested about it but I like hearing about it"

Shaundi: "The Multiverse exist, We came from the universe that merged with the other universes into one universe, A event called The Convergence brought us here, there was a war between a God name Demos Salem, We won the war but I knew enemy that call themselves The New Axis Powers wants to destroy our-"

Travis: "I don't care about what history your universe has?, why do you need me?"

Shaundi: "I guess you don't like the boring details, Well Mishima Zaibatsu and Blackwatch is hosting a tournament and we are recruiting the best fighters in the multiverse that's includes you"

Travis: "I'm not interested in Death ranking competition"

Shaundi: "We are very different from the organization in your universe called UAA, This tournament allows no killing because we have children watching the tournament"

Travis: "So you do believe in mercy?"

Shaundi: "We are Soulless killing machines, we expect a good fight and DO NOT KILL YOUR OPPONENT!, we don't want to pay a cleanup crew to clear the blood and organs and also there might be some children under eight were scared about the blood you make!"

Travis: "and it's going to be in a what location?"

Shaundi: "A public tournament arena in New York City in our World, So no monkey business"

Travis: "I am still waiting my own Third game to come out, sure, I will join your tournament"

Shaundi: "Good, Now, if you are bringing weapons to the tournament, we Allow them but we're going to put some safety sensors around the fighting arena, and let us see your weapon"

(Travis pulls out his beam Katana)

Travis: "I name this katana The Blood Berry, which I named it after my favorite anime character from the series I like"

Blackwatch Soldier 3: "It's a lightsaber to me"

Travis: "It's a katana!"

Blackwatch Soldier 3: "Well to me it looks like a-"

(Suddenly Travis kills Blackwatch Soldier 3 with his beam katana and looks at the last 2 Blackwatch Soldiers Who are scared)

Travis: "Now you still think it's a light saber or a katana?!"

Blackwatch Soldier 2: "OK, it's a katana!"

Blackwatch Soldier 1: "Jesus Christ, I don't want to die a virgin"

Shaundi: "Well that was his bad idea to call your katana a light saber, Plus we're not responsible for stupid deaths"

(The Scene changes to A classified dojo in Tokyo, Genji and Ren are meditating)

Genji: "Now forgive your past of depression and focus the future of light"

Ren: "Yes Master"

(Ren Took five deep breaths)

Genji: "Now what do you miss the most in your lifetime?"

Ren: "I miss Nora Valkyrie, My only teammate and friend"

Genji: "I see, training will continue tomorrow"

Ren: "Yes Master"

(Ren went to his apartment, he set on the couch And remember his dark past where his family is killed)

?: "Is everything OK?"

(A Japanese woman who is Ren's girlfriend enters)

Ren: "Everything is Ok, Maho"

(Maho sit on the couch and put her hand on Ren's hand)

Maho: "I know it's difficult but sometimes you have to let go of the past"

Ren: "I am trying, I always miss my friend Nora Valkyrie"

Maho: "OK, But If you see her and she starts to love you, I have an idea that won't destroy our relationship apart. I I know what to cheer you up!"

(She gets up and go to her closet, she opens it and saw nothing)

Maho: "That's weird, I put my outfit and my katana here. I guess I know who took my outfit and my katana, Ibuki?!, I know you took my stuff"

(Suddenly Ibuki comes out of her hiding place which is the bathroom and has Maho's outfit and katana)

Ibuki: "But I like your katana, it's a beautiful katana"

Maho: "That katana belongs to my family for generations including my father who killed by the Yakuza which my friend Oni wipe them out, now give me my katana!"

(Ibuki give back the outfit and the katana to Maho)

Ibuki: "Well, I will see you tomorrow morning. Ninja vanish!"

(She disappeared)

Maho: "That girl is getting on my nerves"

(The Scene to HOL New base of operations)

Iron Man: "So this is where all the superheroes going to hang out?"

Shaundi: "Yes, there's going to be a food court, gamers room, REC room, swimming pool including hot tub, movie theater, a weapon quartermaster, and more"

Captain America: "not to mention the party we're going to have"

Shaundi: "Don't worry, Captain, The building is going to be finish tomorrow and after that we're going to host a party that has The good old 1920s theme which you came from before The great depression and WW2"

Captain America: "You are correct"

Shaundi: "I starting to think we should modernize the Allies Weapons of WW2 and WW1 after the building is complete"

Captain America: "I would love that for My White Star Soldiers"

(The Scene changes to the Zoo, Yang looks at the 2 Ursas in a cage)

Yang: "I know I want to kill you right now but you're becoming a endanger species, I wish you weren't becoming extinct"

(Red Hood enters)

Red Hood: "Looking at the demon bears?"

Yang: "In my World, they are called Ursas, So yes I am looking at them"

Red Hood: "I guessing you might retired from hunting these poor bastards"

Yang: "I can't let my fighting style go to waste, I need to punch somebody, I need to kick someone in the Yangs, which stands for balls in my language, I need to do something fun"

Red Hood: "try causing a bar fight or being a vigilante"

Yang: "What A good idea!, I never been Vigilante before, Oh And One more thing I got ask you"

Red Hood: "What is-"

(Yang violently put her two hands on Red Hood's shoulders)

Yang: "I know you are dating my beautiful sister but I want to tell you, if you hurt my sister or put her into any danger, I will bury you in the shadow grave!, are we clear?"

Red Hood: "Yes, I will be protective of your sister"

Yang: "Good, I always be watching you, Red Hood, always watching"

(The Scene changes to a Nighttime NYC alley way, Where the Thugs Are robbing 3 Kids)

Thug 1: "Ether you give us the money or we take it from you, which should it be?"

?: "Dragon and Fire!"

(Yang wearing a yellow superhero outfit enters)

Thug 1: "What the?"

Thug 2: "Who the hell is she?"

Thug 3: "I think that Yellow Dragon said something"

Thug 4: "Why won't you be a good little Yellow Dragon and go play in traffic?"

(Thug 4 punch her but Yang Dodge his attack)

Yang: "Yellow Dragon?, now that's a good name for me"

(She Beats up 4 Thugs)

Yang: "Now let me tell you punks that this IS A DEAD END"

(She did victory pose, and the kids were excited about her)

Kids: "Wow!, that was awesome!"

Yang: "Dragon and-"

Kids: "Fire!"

Yang: "That's right, sometimes violence can save someone life!"

?: "Help!!!"

(Yang turns around and saw a woman holding on the edge of the building)

?: "Someone save me!"

(Yang looks around to save the woman from falling to her death)

Yang: "Dammit, is there something I could use?!"

(She noticed a guy with a truck full of ropes. She grabs it from the guy's hand)

Yang: "Sorry, I needed that"

(She make a human slingshot by using 2 fire hydrant, she was in it with the kids pulling the rope, The women let go of her hand and starts to fall)

Kids: "Oh no, She falling"

(The kids launch Yang into the air)

Kid 1: "go for it"

(Yang grabs the woman and make a dramatic landing)

Yang: "Dragon and Fire!"

(She destroyed the City Block but still save the woman's life, Yang gives a thumbs up to the woman)

Kids: "she's awesome!"

(everyone cheered for Yang, The police showed up)

NYPD Officer 1: "A Other vigilante?, what's your name"

Yang: "The Incredible Yellow Dragon!, that's my Superhero name!"

End of Post-Fold War Chapter 2

Post-Fold War Chapter 3: A Party of a Lifetime

(Flash Thompson apartment. Coco knocks on his door)

Flash: "Come in!"

(Coco enters his apartment and Flash is in his wheelchair doing something)

Coco: "Hi Thompson, The party is coming in 3 Days So-"

Flash: "Hold on a second, Damm Symbiote. It's stuck on my goddamn wheelchair"

Coco: "So can I help you?"

Flash: "No, it's just. Before I came Agent Venom, I was a jerk in my high school years before The Convergence, My dad was a asshole to me, I was picking on students who are weaker including Peter before I Realized he was Spider-Man. Inspired by Spider-Man Heroiom, I join the US military but I lost my legs, I was haunted by my old life. Until I join the Project Rebirth 2.0 with Using a tamed Symbiote, I Felt like a hero but I need more than that"

Coco: "I was about to say that Tony need you at One of his labs in The Heroes of Liberty HQ and your past self remind me of that asshole who Bullied my teammate"

Flash: "Thanks Coco"

(The Scene changes to Flash entering HOL Lab. Tony Stark greets him)

Tony Stark: "Mr. Thompson, it's nice to meet you"

Flash: "Thank Tony. Why did you call me?"

Tony Stark: "Well when I heard you're having troubles with your tamed Symbiote. Gentech and Richards made a suit just for you"

(They see a Anti-Venom suit)

Flash: "is it like the Symbiote?"

Tony Stark: "Kind of but no. You're a control of the suit, want to take it for test drive?"

Flash: "of course"

(Flash touched a suit and let it formed around him. He became Agent Anti-Venom)

Agent Anti-Venom: "so what's going to happen to my Symbiote?"

Tony Stark: "Blackwatch is going to take it because they are very interested in it. Are you going to the party tomorrow Night?"

Agent Anti-Venom: "Sure, I will be there"

(The Scene changes 3 Days later, Purple AISHA standing on the balcony and looking at the city. Shaundi enters)

Shaundi: "enjoying the view?"

Purple AISHA: "I was just thinking, and I like to ask your a question?. Why people with horrible ways and plans want to hurt people?, because I had a 8 Visions about people who have terrible Ways"

Shaundi: "Some people sometimes do it for money, Pride, fear, or just watch the world burn. I have the same question as you, When I was in college before The Convergence. I have a friend Who understands my pain, She Love me about my past. Then a gangbanger drive-by her, The death of my best friend hit me the most, I couldn't go back to my old life and I was in that vengeance behavior, I tried joining the police force but then joining the National Guard, Then When LEGION show up and destroyed all the world military, I forgot about Vengeance and I became a Resistance leader to destroyed The enemy who took our freedom, at the last hours of the Convergence War, Me and my Men got hold up in the White House by Demos Salem's Army, we were about to die but all the Suddenly, Captain America and the Avengers show up. Not only give us courage but give us hope. When I became the leader of The Blackwatch, I found out that he was a WW2 soldier fighting for peace. I want a peaceful world but a new world order does not work because it always going to be more wars and there's nothing we can do about it but one thing we can do is we can a form a alliance, protecting freedom, democracy, and peace from those who want a new world order"

Purple AISHA: "so what's gave us?"

Shaundi: "Hope and justice, those are the things that we protect. We aren't Spartans, we are Athens Who fight for peace, we fight for a reason, not greed, Not money, not Oil, but for peace with democracy. We follow the rules our Constitution that was created by our founding fathers who dreamed about a country ruled by not just a king but the common people. We hate our enemy but we don't care what skin color, race, sexuality they have, We hate bullies but we don't care where they come from. Hope is the only thing when all is lost"

Purple AISHA: "I guess you're right"

Shaundi: "In-Su, you're a free girl to do whatever you want but the actions you might do have consequences, you have to believe in faith"

Purple AISHA: "Ok, from now on I will be called In-Su because of the death of my sisters but there's only one person who's reminds me of them. Hana Song"

(In-Su walks inside. The party is divided into 2 themes, One is 1920s and A normal party you have)

Deadpool: "hey, Blakey. What book are you reading?"

Blake: "Ninjas of love"

Deadpool: "is there a sequel of ninjas of love where Blade comes in and kill the lovers?"

Blake: "No and Who the hell is Blade?"

Deadpool: "The most blackish vampire Hunter in the history of comics"

Blake: "you're talking nonsense, there is no such thing as vampires"

Deadpool: "then have you ever see that horrible love vampire movie series called Twilight?, it feels like I want to put A gun to my head and commit suicide"

Blake: "now you're starting to piss me off!"

(She stabs Deadpool in the balls)

Blake: "do you ever shut up pal?"

(She left)

Deadpool: "i'm Merc with the mouth, I can't shut up!"

(Blade enters)

Blade: "I thought Logan was a pain in your ass"

(The Scene to X-23 and Young Omni-Man almost about to make out but Wolverine shows up)

Young Omni-Man: "hello!, Sir. Nice party is it?"

X-23: "Oliver, this is my Clone/father/mentor"

Wolverine: "listen bud, if you want to date X-23, you got to be a man"

Young Omni-Man: "like what?"

(Wolverine pulls out a Cuban cigar and hand it to Young Omni-Man)

Wolverine: "Now smoke it"

Young Omni-Man: "OK but I need a lighter"

(Wolverine give him a lighter and smoke The Cuban cigarette but Young Omni-Man does not like the taste of it)

Young Omni-Man: "The cigar sucks-"

Wolverine: "smoke it until you got addicted to it"

(Thor enters and took the cigarette from Young Omni-Man, he throws it on the floor and stamp on it)

Thor: "Instead of smoking a dangerous pipe, you will be given a gift for helping us"

(Thor brings 2 huge bottle of Asgardians beer)

Thor: "now drink up and one day you will be a man to dated Wolverine's daughter"

(Invincible enters)

Invincible: "Thor, what are you doing to my brother?"

Thor: "I am teaching him to be a man"

Invincible: "He is 17 years old"

Thor: "Then he is a growing boy, let him have some Asgardians liquor"

Invincible: "Thor!, No!"

(The Scene changes to Falcon and Cyborg)

Falcon: "that's a lot of people"

Cyborg: "let's see on the guest list, Johnny blaze, Captain America, and-. Wait a minute where is Guy named Spawn?"

?: "i'm right here"

(They turn around and saw Spawn Who is in a shadow)

Falcon: "are you those awkward people who don't like to dance?"

Spawn: "I need the darkness, end of story"

(The scene changes to Steve Rogers and Shaundi slow dancing)

Steve: "I have a question for you commander"

Shaundi: "What kind of question?"

Steve: "Where our soldiers?"

Shaundi: "Oh, Gwenpool got an idea for a theme for our soldiers in the other party room but don't worry they're kind of entertained in there"

Steve: "What kind of theme for our soldiers?"

Shaundi: "Well..."

(The Scene changes to the soldiers of HOL dancing in Knights outfit and start singing the song Camelot from Monty Python and the holy grail)

HOL Soldiers: "We Soldiers around the table, that's where be to able!, we do routines!, poker games!, and footwork cable!, We Soldiers in Camelot, we never get to stop!"

(The HOL Soldiers danced on the table and accidentally kicked the waiter who is caring pancakes)

HOL Soldiers: "We Soldiers around the table!, Our shorts!, Our M4s!, and woman!, many times we get riots!, fancy work tables!, We are often mad in Camelot!, we never get to stop!"

(They are dancing on the table, then they stomped on the table and it break. 3 Soldiers tap dance. Tekken Soldier use 4 helmets as drums and hit the waiter with a soup spoon)

HOL Soldiers: "We which do not have cable!"

(SHIELD Soldier punch the bird in the face and it's screamed)

HOL Soldiers: "But we do have a big fat table!"

(The HOL Soldiers run together)

HOL Soldiers: "between our quest!, We see can quest!, footwork cable!, it's busy here in Camelot-!"

Deadpool: "I forgot to kill that son of a bitch!"

(The HOL Soldiers danced. The scene is back on right now)

Steve: "actually I never seen that movie"

Shaundi: "Well Gwenpool Love that Monty Python and the holy grail movie, maybe that's why she has a PSTD of bunnies"

End of Post-Fold War Chapter 3

Post-Fold War Chapter 4: a Amazon and her weapon

(Themyscira. Pyrrha is training with her Amazon sword, Wonder Woman enters)

Wonder Woman: "Practicing early?"

Pyrrha: "Yes, Diana"

Wonder Woman: "Now remember your sword attacks"

(Athena enters)

Wonder Woman: "Are you ready for training battle, Athena?"

Athena: "Yes"

Wonder Woman: "Pyrrha, you are training with Athena"

(Pyrrha fights Athena for training. Athena defeats Pyrrha with rage inside of her)

Wonder Woman: "Athena!, that's enough!"

Athena: "I'm sorry"

Wonder Woman: "You must let go of your past, Athena. Do not let vengeance consume you"

Athena: "But Atlas trick me into murdering my sister"

Wonder Woman: "But slaughtering there people who is not involved of your sister's Death is not vengeance!"

(Amazon Guard enters)

Amazon Guard: "Princess Diana!,A stranger walks foot on our home"

(The Scene changes to Wonder Woman walking to the stranger in the courtyard. Turns out that stranger is Kratos)

Amazon Guard: "He hasn't done nothing for The last 10 minutes, should we kill him?"

Wonder Woman: "No"

Amazon Guard: "But Princess Diana, he might be a-"

Wonder Woman: "He save my life from Ares. Now be gone"

(Amazon Guard left)

Wonder Woman: "What brings you here to Themyscira?, Kratos"

(Kratos doesn't say anything)

Wonder Woman: "I know you can hear me, Kratos. I know you have rage inside of you but there are other ways to overcome it, you are a good person but you just made bad decisions, Like killing your own gods. Why?, Kratos, why did you do it and why did you save me?"

Kratos: "Vengeance"

Wonder Woman: "That's a excuse, Kratos, not a answer"

(The Scene changes 1 week earlier, during What Vol 5 Yang cause damage to the Pentagon. Wesker, Hunk, Agent S, and Umbrella Soldiers enter the GDA HQ, A GDA Soldier saw them)

GDA Soldier: "Hey, you are not authorize-"

(Hunk pulls out a silenced pistol and kills GDA Soldier, They stumble across a restricted door)

Umbrella Soldier 1: "How in the hell we're supposed to get in?"

Umbrella Soldier 2: "We could use C4 or thermite charges to-"

(Wesker destroyed the metal door with his bare hands)

Umbrella Soldier 1: "Never mind"

(They walk through a abandon BOW workstation)

Umbrella Soldier 1: "So this is where the government is making weapons, fancy"

(They saw A computer with Old Data recordings of Image Earth. They scroll through and certainly found a Old News recording of Atom Eve Who is wearing her old costume)

Umbrella Soldier 1: "So that's it?, A old news recording of a superhero"

Wesker: "No"

(Wesker pulls out a virus hard drive and plug it into the computer, then shows the information of Atom Eve's adoptive parents)

Wesker: "This is what we're here for. Grab any materials that is used to create Bio Organic Weapons"

Hunk: "Yes, Sir. you heard him!, grab any materials"

Umbrella Soldier 1: "Ok"

(Umbrella Soldier 1 found a Test subject woman with a bunch of tubes inside of her in a Glass box)

Umbrella Soldier 1: "Sir, you need to come see this!"

(Wesker walks to the Soldier's position)

Umbrella Soldier 1: "I know it's not over my pay Grade but do you know Who is she in that weird box"

Wesker: "Her biologic mother"

Umbrella Soldier 1: "And Who is "Her"?

Wesker: "You see"

(The Scene changes to the present. Spawn Who is still standing in the dark corner eating some fruit, Deadpool and Agent Anti-Venom Saw Him)

Deadpool: "Why are you in a dark corner?"

Spawn: "You will never understand"

Agent Anti-Venom: "Would you please stop being a vampire and go out and have some drinks?"

Spawn: "No"

(Deadpool pulls out Twix)

Deadpool: "I got some Candy but you will-"

(Spawn quickly grab the Twix from Deadpool)

Spawn: "Thank you"

Deadpool: "Anytime. Weirdo"

(Yang enters)

Yang: "Why is that guy in a dark corner?"

Deadpool: "I don't know and wait!, you never heard of Spawn from Image Comics?"

Yang: "Ok listen here buddy, I don't know much about comic books and sh$t but I do remember all the things that rooster teeth do like cut me out and Took my big huge melons away"

Deadpool: "But you're kind of a porn star on the Internet"

Yang: "you know what I actually take that back, I am actually a porn star in the Internet. Maybe I can be a porn star somewhere here"

Deadpool: "Well please don't show any disgusting scenes because we get children were very young to see that kind of crap on RWBY Amino"

Yang: "So is that what the guidelines for?"

Agent Anti-Venom and Spawn: "What the Hell are you people talking about?!"

Deadpool: "Fiction porn stars on the Internet"

Yang: "RWBY Amino"

(The Scene changes to Ministry of Doom HQ. Doctor Doom is talking The Morningstar on The hologram)

Morningstar: "Your Plans were a failure. But I will give you one chance to not fail me again, for your next task, Bring me the semblance of Ruby Rose"

Doctor Doom: "of course, Morningstar. I have a plan for that"

(Morningstar hangs up. Magneto, Ultron and 2 Doom Soldiers enters)

Magneto: "We might failed this War but we have a chance"

Ultron: "I should've supervise AISHA from her death by The hands of her sister"

Doom Soldier 1: "So what now sir?. We have some plans to catch that little red riding hood"

Doom Soldier 2: "Like put some cookies in a cage and let her come get it then we can trap her"

Doctor Doom: "No, her favorite taste of cookies will not help. I have a better plan instead but it might take months to prepare"

Doom Soldier 1: "What is The plan you have in mind?"

(Doctor Doom turns around to his soldiers)

Doctor Doom: "A World War"

Doom Soldier 1: "Whoa whoa, are you out of your f$cking mind sir?, you want to start a war between the United Nations"

Doctor Doom: "I'm not interested of a nation World war, A World War between a new organization that is formed after AISHA's own war, The Heroes of Liberty"

Doom Soldier 2: "That's a stupid name for hero organization"

Doctor Doom: "Don't worry, we will prepare the war"

(The Scene to Nora Valkyrie, Atom Eve, Gwenpool talking about random stuff, Atom Eve makes a phone call to her adoptive parents but they are not responding to their cell phones)

Nora Valkyrie: "Calling your parents?"

Atom Eve: "Actually my adoptive parents"

Gwenpool: "Do they know that you're adoptive?"

Atom Eve: "No, they think I'm their biological child, it's a long story to explain it all but i'm kind of worried for them because they are not answering their phones"

Gwenpool: "Well let's go to your house and see if they are having terrible phone connection"

End of Post-Fold War Series

Nora Valkyrie, Atom Eve, and Gwenpool Will return in The Awesome Pinks

And now a Road to New World Infinity War post credit scenes starts now

Warning!, One of the post credit scenes Contain massive spoilers for Avengers Infinity War. If you haven't watch the movie go watch it now and then come back to read it or you could read it when you are in the movie theaters after the ending. You have been warned

Come on now, please go see the movie

You're still there?

This isn't shits and giggles funs or whatever it is, go see the movie right now!

This is your last chance and it's your fault for not listening my directions. Watch the movie!

For people Who did see the movie, i'm not going to Discussed the ending but One of the Post Credit scenes Will explain what happened in avengers infinity war

This is it and you have been warned for the final time

(Unknown planet. Thanos [MCU] is still sitting on some stairs after he destroyed half of the universe, Suddenly he heard something and turn around, He saw The New World counterpart of him)

Thanos: "So you did it, in the end of Half of the universe"

Thanos(MCU): "Yes and it was worth it"

Thanos: "Now Death awaits you, She Will be excellent of your work"

Thanos(MCU): "No Death is interested in me. I have found a solution and now I must rest"

(Thanos get angry)

Thanos: "Then what did you did it for?!, Death is proud of your work and now you ejected it!, you killed your people for Death, you destroyed half the universe with the infinity gauntlet for Death!, Now you refuse to have the love with Death?!"

Thanos(MCU): "I killed my people for solution and now it's completed, there is no love for me, there wasn't"

(Thanos picks up his movie counterpart by the neck and kills him)

Thanos: "That was foolish for what you have done, not for Death, but for yourself. I will not let it happen in my life, I will do everything to impress Death"

(The scene changes to The Oasis. Don Paragon fencing a dummy, Suddenly a Oasis Guard enters)

Oasis Guard: "Don Paragon!, there is a man who-"

(Suddenly he was killed by a sharp weird object, Ebony Maw enters with a El Ray's Head)

Ebony Naw: "Mr. Paragon, It's nice to see you"

Don Paragon: "El Ray!, he was going to reward me for bringing the Nomad"

Ebony Naw: "But instead you will Bring the Nomad to the mighty Thanos. if you refuse this offer, We Will destroy your beautiful Oasis that have the last water source, accept the offer and you live, Refuse and die"

Don Paragon: "Ok, I accept your offer"

Ebony Naw: "Good"

(He gently throws the Head at Don Paragon and use his mind to use random objects to cage Don Paragon's body)

Ebony Naw: "Now you have accept the our offer, it's time to teach you what happens when you fail us"

(Proxima Midnight with her sword enters. She walks up to Don Paragon)

Proxima Midnight: "It has time to teach you The fear of death"

Don Paragon: "No!, please!"

(Proxima Midnight Took out one of Don Paragon's eye)

End of The Road to New World Infinity War post credit scenes


End file.
